Some Kind of Monster
by Loss of Innocence
Summary: Two brothers. Two sisters. Two perfect pairs. But what will happen when one pair is bent on revenge, while the other tries to stop them. But the only way to stop the destruction is to unleash the unforseen horror lost years before any of them had met.
1. Chap 1 Enter the Beautiful Stranger

Ok, I am finally trying to get away from crazy stories. The Kenshin one is still in progress, so don't have a hemoridge... This one came to me last night. After poor Legato died.  
  
Rest in Peace, both Wolfwood, and Legato.  
  
And here we go. Its a Knives story mostly. Its AFTER THE SERIES ENDED. And if you like V/M sorry! Cause I really don't!  
  
I named this story from the song, Some Kind of Monster, by Metallica. The Words will play a role later on in the fic. THe rating will prolly go up to.  
  
Disclaimer: I say it once only, I don't own it. But I really wish I did... ^_^ I do own Jak tho.  
  
Some Kind of Monster******Chapter 1*********  
  
Pain shot through every limb in his body as he tried to lift his arm. The muscles stood out, trying to lift it through the pain.  
  
'Damn you Vash, why did you have to go and shoot me?' he thought.  
  
"VASH!" he called out.  
  
No reply.  
  
He grumbled and called out again, mentally. 'VASH! GET IN HERE!'  
  
Vash stumbled through the doorway to see his brother, Knives, trying everything in his power to lift his injured arm.  
  
"What do you want? I was asleep!" Vash whined.  
  
" My nose itches." Knives replied.  
  
"You woke me up for that? I should really hurt you right now." Vash grumbled off, muttering something about those damn itches under his breath.  
  
Knives just sat with his back propped up with some pillows as he stared out the window. He watched as some children ran by, chasing a familiar black cat.  
  
'Damn spiders.' He thought. 'If I wasn't confined to this bed, all those stupid spiders would be so dead right now.'  
  
He continued to ponder in his thoughts. How, just one week ago, Vash had faced him, and came out triuphent. It had hurt Knives' ego beyond repair.  
  
He was healing at a very slow pace, even for a plant. His wounds still hadn't closed up, or even attempted to scab over. With every movement brought pain to his very soul.  
  
Trying once again to lift his arm, he squeaked out in pain. Dropping his arm the three inches he had lifted it, he fell into a deep, painless sleep.  
  
*********************  
  
Vash was irritated that his slumber had been disturbed for an itchy nose, but he knew how much pain he was in.  
  
Standing at the kitchen counter making a bowl of cereal for himself, he felt Knives fall asleep. 'Stupid baka,' Vash thought as he sat down at the table and inhaled his breakfast. Still hungry, he rummaged through the cabinets and found nothing good. 'Fine, I will go into town,' he thought to himself.  
  
Going upstairs to throw on some decent clothes, he ran into the door, making a rather large bump on his forehead.  
  
"Ow, damn door," he grumbled as he threw on a pair of jeans and a old t- shirt. Fixing his floppy hair, he stuck his gun in the back of his pants and took off.  
  
"What if Knives wakes up?" He quickly wrote a little note and stuck it to the wall beside Knives, making sure not to wake him up, then, he finally took off into town to get some doughnuts and stuff.  
  
*********************  
  
She was sitting in the bar. This early in the morning, and she was already in the local bar making a scene. She had taken only one drink of her beer before a guy came up and asked her to do something later. Slamming her glass down, she raised hell about it.  
  
"I DON'T THINK SO BUDDY!" she told him. The guy just looked at her, and turned away.  
  
Winking to his buddies, they all whipped out their guns. All pointed to one target. The girl.  
  
She just kept drinking and eating her meager breakfast. "I wouldn't do that." she said as she continued eating.  
  
"Then you should watch your tongue around men." he replied as the other men snickered.  
  
"Warned you." In a flash, she had laid the other three men out cold, and had a hold of the mans tongue, nearly pulling it from his head, "No, you watch your tongue." She threw him to the ground with a thud.  
  
She picked up her glass and drained the rest of her beer in one swing. Kicking the man in the head as she walked past, she headed out the door, where she plowed straight into a tall man with blonde hair. "Hey! Watch it, I banged my head this morning!" he whined as he sat on the ground and rubbed his head.  
  
"On what? Your wall? Loser." she replied smartly as she got up to walk off. She suddenly stopped as she saw who the man was.  
  
"No, my door," he retaliated as he looked up at his assailant.  
  
"Vash? What the hell are you doing here?" she looked at him, taken aback.  
  
"Jak? That you? Well, you sure have, changed. Got your hair cut. And taller..." he said, amazed.  
  
"Nah, just got really tall boots!" she said as she helped him up. "Whats it been Vash, 30, 40 years?" she asked, looking at him.  
  
Vash looked down and shuffled his feet nervously, "At least, it was right before..." his voice trailed off.  
  
She finished for him, "Right before the July incident."  
  
Vash looked sullen for a moment, before his face changed, and his eyes sparkled again. "I wondered what you were doing now a days."  
  
"She glanced into the bar, "Not a whole lot, just getting into trouble."  
  
"Like always," he said with a laugh. "Listen, I was getting some doughnuts, wanna get some with me?" he asked her.  
  
"You always did like doughnuts. Sure, I will come," Jak said as she giggled along with him.  
  
They sat in the doughnuts shop for at least five hours, catching up on old times. How was the family, what have you been doing, who was your last love, things that old friends talked about.  
  
Finally, the doughnut lady kicked them out because they were laughing so much, they were bugging the costumers.  
  
"Fine, old witch," Jak grumbled as the two stumbled out of the door.  
  
So they just wondered around town, talking, laughing, eating. Bugging old people, acting like they were 15.  
  
Suddenly, at around 5 that night, Vash's face went colorless, and he muttered, "Knives."  
  
"What? What about a knife?"  
  
"No, Knives, he's at home by himself!"  
  
He rushed out of the store they were in and bolted to his house, Jak on his heals.  
  
"Vash! Where are you going?" she pleaded, but he gave no reply. He tried to contact Knives, but he had shut him out.  
  
Suddenly, Vash had a cool voice ringing in his head. 'Vash. Stop, and tell me what is going on.'  
  
So, he stopped. Looking at Jak, he explained how he had left his brother, at home, bedridden, all day. No food, no water, nothing. And he really needed to get back.  
  
"Listen, do you want to come over? That way you won't need to get a hotel or anything," he asked her as he started to walk away.  
  
"Sure," she replied as she took off after him again.  
  
**********************  
  
He was furious. If he could move, he would have personally killed Vash and that spider traveling with him. He could feel them as they got closer to the house. 'Another tramp he has brought in from the streets,' he thought to himself.  
  
There was a crash down stairs, and the pounding of feet as they ran up the steps and to his bedroom. The door opened, and the little broom head poked his face through. Giving Knives a puppy face, he waved meekly.  
  
Knives just glared daggers at him.  
  
"Sorry. I was getting some food, but I met an old friend, and got side tracked." He said as he pushed the door open a little farther.  
  
"A spider, is not worth the friendship, brother." Knives said as he glared out the window, looking at nothing in particular.  
  
Just then, Knives felt another enter the room. Glancing at the form, he stared, and could say nothing. She was a little shorter than Vash, and with shoulder length, dark blue hair. She had on the strangest outfit he had ever seen. A one piece, form fitting, dark green jump suit with little white designs and a white, floor length coat, that she had unzipped to show her jump suit. The jump suit itself had a zipper that she had purposely left halfway unzipped to show off her cleavage.  
  
"Take a picture, it would last longer," she said as she walked closer to the bed.  
  
"Damn spider," he grumbled as he shifted his vision to the window again. "He's not to friendly, is he?" she asked Vash.  
  
Vash just laughed meekly, "Nope, not really. Knives, Ill go get you some food." With that, he left the room.  
  
Jak looked at Knives. 'He's handsome,' she thought as she looked at his sculpted chest and fair skin. Just as soon as she thought that, he glanced over, and she swore he gave a small smile.  
  
But it was short lived. "Get away from me, spider."  
  
She had enough of being called a spider, whatever that meant. She wasn't used to being insulted, and she was going to make sure he didn't do it again. Standing up, she stuck her face straight into his and bared her teeth.  
  
"Whatever that means, you will not call me that again." and with that, she left the room.  
  
He watched her as she left, watching her glide from the room. 'Damn,' he thought.  
  
*****************  
  
A few days had passed, and Jak hadn't set foot into Knives' room since the spider incident. But she was curious what he meant by spider.  
  
"Vash?" she walked up to him.  
  
"Hm?" he said as he wrote a letter to someone.  
  
"Whats it with Knives' and spiders?" she asked.  
  
"He calls humans spiders, he says he wants to rid the world of the spiders all the time. Make an Eden for plants. I think he is crazy, how he is going to do it without Legato is beyond me..." his voice trailed off. Legato's death was still fresh in his mind.  
  
"So, why does he call me a spider? Can't he tell I am a plant?" she asked again.  
  
(AN: Oh yes, she is a plant... bumbumbummmmmmmmm, that's why her and Vash know each other from, oh, 30, 40 years ago...)  
  
"You must be hiding it well if he thinks you are a human. Word to the wise, don't let him know you are a plant. He will try to drag you under. Probably even 'fall in love' with you, just to make little baby Knives'. That would be creepy." Vash said with a laugh.  
  
He finished his letter and addressed it.  
  
"Who is Meryl Strife?" Jak asked curiously.  
  
Vash gave a sign. "She traveled around with me. Its only been a few weeks, but I miss her. A lot."  
  
Jak laughed, then gave Vash a playful shove. "Oh, I see what's going on." She fell onto the couch dramatically and pretended to cry. "You left me for this Meryl girl!" She gave a huge, fake sob, then looked up at Vash's face and burst out laughing. " I was just kidding!" She laughed.  
  
"Ok. Whatever you say. Im going into town. Need some stuff, and to mail this. You coming, or staying with Mr. Happy Pants?" he asked as he motioned up the stairs.  
  
"Ill stay with Mr. Happy Pants, in case you see someone and talk all afternoon again." she laughed.  
  
"Ok, later!" they said in unison.  
  
'I hope they will be ok,' he thought.  
  
***********************  
  
"Ok, buddy, me and you, now, staring contest." she said as she plopped down by Knives' bed.  
  
"Go away, spider." he said.  
  
She had told him once before not to say that. She got into his head, 'I am not a spider. I never will be a spider. Get off the subject.'  
  
Knives looked at her with startled eyes. "How did you do that? Are you, telepathic?"  
  
"Yes, I am. I am also not a spider. I asked Vash what you meant by that." she said as she stood up. "He also told me not to tell you I was a plant. He was afraid you would molest me or something to have little plant kids. But you are stuck to a bed for awhile, so I need not to worry." she said as she started toward the door.  
  
Knives reached out as his body exploded with pain. Grabbing her wrist, he whimpered, "Stop! Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
She looked down at him. Flicking his hand off, she answered with, "Guess I shouldn't have told you. You never would have done that if I were still human to you."  
  
She glared daggers into him, and left without another word.  
  
'It won't work. Not with you the way you are.' Rang out into his head.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Hmmm, I don't know if I like it that well. I most certinally like the Crazy one better. After writing an insane one, and still in the process, its hard to switch back to lovey-dovey crap. Oh well, I think this one is going down the crapper. Let me know.  
  
R&R ppl. Tell me whatcha think, whatcha like, don't like. Ways to help me out. And if it is a flame, make it constructive. Please. Not a 'I hate it,' then leave. Don't bother reviewing if you put that crap in.  
  
R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R dammit.  
  
Save a horse. Ride a boy.  
  
Nuclear 


	2. Chap 2 Helping Hand

Hola. In case you all were wondering, My other story is completely insane, I mean, there is Killer Cheeze Whiz, Legato getting high on Gatorade, and everyone getting drunk and mud wrestling. I just needed to get away from the insanity for awhile. It was corrupting my already corrupted brain.  
  
Got a few reviews, so, thanks you guys. And I do realize the insane one is better GuseBat, I just wanted to write something else for a change...  
  
Normally, I would say on with the insanity right now, but that doesn't work. So, on with the story.  
  
***Chapter 2***  
  
It had been an entire week since Jak stumbled back into Vash's life. He had no knowledge of the incident between Jak and his brother. As far as he knew, Jak was still a human to Knives.  
  
Jak knew better than to tell him, but felt really bad. She had known him for quite some time before now. But she kept it to herself, knowing Knives would eventually ask about it.  
  
Knives had finally shown some improvement. The wounds on his shoulder and legs had finally begun to heal, and he had regained more control of his body. He could eat by himself, and lift his arms enough to itch his nose, much to Vash's delight.  
  
Jak hadn't stepped foot into Knives' room for over five days. He was a monster to her. She had no intention of ever speaking to that man again.  
  
"So, how long are you planning on staying?" Vash asked over a small dinner one night.  
  
"Why? Are you complaining?" she asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
"No, I was just thinking you had to go some where, or had something to do..." he continued.  
  
"No, not really, I was just thinking I would hang around for awhile. I will support my weight, if that's what it means by the look on your face." she said with a laugh.  
  
"Oh, ok, now, another question, if I were to have to leave for a few days, go to the next town, could I trust you not to kill my brother?" he said, looking at his food.  
  
Jak just stared off for awhile. Vash noticed no change in expression, he couldn't even read her face. Truthfully, it scared him.  
  
"No." she finally replied. "I wouldn't kill him." she looked into Vash's eyes. They looked relieved.  
  
"Good! Cause I have to go to Carmina tomorrow to meet Meryl and Milly!" he told her.  
  
"That's fine, I mean, I'll stay as long as you want me to. How long you be gone?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, I dunno. Few days. Maybe longer. Depends on how long it takes me to get there." He said with a hint of confusion on his face.  
  
Jak didn't say anymore, she just got up and cleared her dishes from the table. She wandered down the hall to her temporary bedroom, aka the couch, and fell asleep.  
  
Right before she fell into a maternal abyss, 'thank you' rang out into her head.  
  
**************  
  
"Knives, KNIVES!" Vash called as he walked into the room.  
  
"What?" he replied grumpily.  
  
"Good news. I am going to Carmina tomorrow to see Meryl and Milly. I wish you could come, but, seeing as you can't walk, that would be difficult," Vash babbled on.  
  
"Get to the point," Knives muttered.  
  
"I am leaving Jak here to take care of you for a few days. Don't give her to much hell?" Vash whined.  
  
~~ 'It wont work. Not with the way you are.'~~  
  
"What is wrong Knives?" Vash asked as his brothers face turned ashen.  
  
"Nothing. Just thinking."  
  
"Ok, so, you heard me, right?"  
  
"Loud and unfortunately, clear."  
  
"That's my brother." With a pat on the head, which got evil eyes in return, Vash Pranced out of the room, as his happy self.  
  
'Great.'Knives thought. 'I have to be nice.'  
  
*************  
  
"Jak, Jak, Wake up!" Vash muttered as he shook her.  
  
"WHAT?" she yelled as she flew upright, knocking her head straight into his. They both fell over, clutching their heads.  
  
"STUPID BAKA! I WAS ASLEEP!" Jak yelled through tears of tired pain.  
  
"WELL, I WAS JUST TELLING YOU I WAS LEAVING!" Vash retaliated.  
  
"I am going back to sleep." Jak grumbled as she hauled herself off the floor and back onto the couch.  
  
"See ya!" Vash said way to cheerfully and walked out the front door, only to trip down the stairs.  
  
Jak scrambled up to make sure there was no broken bones, but he was resilient, and only had a bump on his forehead from their early morning encounter.  
  
Vash muttered some profanity, and was on his way.  
  
'Loser.' Jak thought as he walked down the street in his blood red trench coat.  
  
************  
  
Jak had completely forgotten about Knives until mid morning. Wandering into his room, she saw he was still asleep.  
  
'Good,' she thought.  
  
'What is good?' came the cold sound of a monster, invading her thoughts.  
  
'That you are still asleep.' she shot back.  
  
'Well, I am awake now, and hungry, go get me some food woman.'  
  
'I don't have to, man.'  
  
'I am bedridden, and weak. I can hardly move. You promised Vash you wouldn't kill me. Now, get me some food.'  
  
He closed the connection. 'Damn, how did he know what me and Vash talks about? He prolly listens into everything we say.'  
  
She wandered downstairs and fixed him some breakfast. Pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Nothing fancy.  
  
She poured a glass of water, and careful not to spill it, walked back up the stairs. Entering Knives' room, she saw he had managed to haul himself into an upright position, and look out the small window.  
  
Placing the food in front of him, he grumbled. To Jak, that was thanks enough. Not wanting to say anything else, she left the room.  
  
Walking down the hall, she opened Vash's door. He had a large bed, a dresser, nothing fancy, but a huge window, right beside the bed.  
  
Jak thought something and laughed to herself. 'Why the hell would he put the bed next to the window? Not much privacy.' he thoughts trailed off.  
  
She spent the next hour just wandering around, inspecting the house. Finding another bathroom, a few closets, and a back bedroom.  
  
She had meandered back into Knives' room to see him staring out the window again. That tiny window.  
  
"Why do you always look out the window?" she asked.  
  
"Not much else to do." he replied.  
  
"Do you want a bigger window?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You sure? There's a bigger one down the hall."  
  
"Even if I did, I can't move to get down there."  
  
"No problem. You want the bigger window? Bigger bed to."  
  
Knives just looked at her. "Ok. Whatever you say. Now, how are you going to get me down there?" he asked with a smirk of victory on his face. He had won this argument. There was no way in his mind that she could get him down there.  
  
"I will help you. Now, move so you are sitting up." she told him.  
  
He did as he was told. The bigger window forced him to. She sat down on the bed next to him, putting her hands on his back to keep him upright. Draping his feet over the side of the bed, he put a small amount of weight on his soles.  
  
"Oh." he groaned in pain as his legs bunched to stand up.  
  
"Its ok, your not going anywhere," she told him, as she slowly helped him up.  
  
With a hand around her waist, he took a step forward. Pain receded from his left leg as it exploded in his right. Then, another step, as the pain came back to his left leg. But, he didn't stop. The window called him.  
  
Jak was more than thrilled to help him along. She held onto his naked waist and arms as he slowly made his way to the door. Took nearly five minutes to get across the room, but there was a glint of freedom in his eyes, so she didn't send him back to his bed. With every step, the pain got less and less, getting used to the feeling. To Jak's delight, he was moving ever so slowly a little bit faster.  
  
They wandered down the hall, Knives leaning on Jak for support.  
  
'She's strong, never seen a woman strong enough to hold up a full grown man.' he thought.  
  
Now it was her turn to listen in. 'I could carry you if I really wanted, but I wanted to see if you could walk.' she said in his mind. She glanced over, and swore she saw a slight smile. But it was replaced almost instantly by a frown of pain.  
  
She had seen it before. Not in him, but in so many people she had hurt before. She had seen it once before in Vash, when he told her she had to stay behind, that something terrible was going to happen in July.  
  
She shuttered at the memory. Knives glanced over at her. "What is wrong?" he asked with literally no emotion in his voice.  
  
"Nothing," she replied as they neared his new bed.  
  
"That is a big window." he said. "But why did Vash put it next to the window? Not much privacy." he said with a slight laugh. "Stupid brother of mine."  
  
"I thought the same thing. With him being as girls crazy as he is..." her voice trailed off into a laugh.  
  
'This is the most I have ever heard him talk. He has an amazing voice, so full of emotion and, despite his past, peace.' she thought. She couldn't tell if he was listening, but he made no action that would tell that he had been eves dropping.  
  
He sat down in the bed and gave a sigh of relief as all the pain receded from his legs. But he felt naked, other than the fact that he was already half naked. He had been clinging to her for the last 15 minutes, trying not to fall. He had let her go, and felt emptiness in his hands.  
  
Jak gave a small laugh. "See, that wasn't so hard, and you were so reluctant to move beds. Now you have this beautiful window." She shivered. She had been up against his naked chest for the last 15 minutes, and missed the warmth.  
  
She turned him around in he bed, and pulled the blanket over his naked chest. She looked at him for awhile as he looked out his new window, taking in his new surroundings.  
  
She sighed as she left the room, knowing that his brief pang of happiness would be short lived.  
  
******************  
  
Vash was driving. Out in the hot sun. And then he felt it. He and his brother knew what each other were feeling, and this far apart, it had to be an extreme. Happiness had filled Vash's heart, and he knew something was going on. But he didn't turn around, Carmina was only 25 iles away by now.  
  
'I am going to see Meryl....' he thought giddily to himself.  
  
******************  
  
The next day, Knives was sulking again. 'He switched extremes so easily!' she thought as she gave him his lunch. Ham sandwich and some chips. Nothing special.  
  
She sat in the chair beside his bed and watched him eat. Nothing special there either.  
  
"Can I get you anything else?" she asked with a slight pang of sarcasm.  
  
"Hnp." he growled.  
  
"Fine, crazy loon." she remarked as she gathered his plates and wandered from his room.  
  
Knives watched her leave. As soon as she shut the door, he gave himself a huge mental slap for being so hard to get along with.  
  
'That's right,' she thought, 'you are hard to get along with.'  
  
***************  
  
Ok, maybe it is getting better... I just make it up as it comes along, you know how it goes. And don't worry, there will be some action crap. Not that kind of action you pervs. Well, maybe a little later with that kind of action... Im done. Review.  
  
REVIEW! Dammit.  
  
Save a horse. Ride a boy.  
  
Nuclear 


	3. Chap 3 Poker and Milly Can't Sleep

And we continue Some Kind of Monster. I am accually getting to like This one a little more. But I dunno yet, I may leave it. I have no clue...  
  
I don't own nuffink.  
  
Chapter 3***********  
  
"VASH!" came the yell of a certain raven haired girl as he wandered down the street.  
  
"AHH!" he yelled as he was tackled from the left. "Holy crap, you scared the dickens out of me!" he told her as she clinged to his neck.  
  
"See Milly! I told you he was coming back!" she told her bruntte friend.  
  
"I guess your right Meryl. You usually are!" Milly exclaimed.  
  
"So, Vash, how was your little, erm, shindig with Knives?"he asked with a worried face.  
  
"Oh, got shot in the arms, and the legs. Nothing to serious." After seeing the face Meryl put on, he needed to say something to make her feel better. "Nothing to serious for a strong, resilient man, such as myself." he said in his manly-man voice.  
  
"Oh Vash, I was so worried about you." she said as she gave him another hug.  
  
Vash looked over her shoulder to see Milly making an Awww face and acting like she was hugging an invisible Vash. Vash just made a silly face and Milly laughed.  
  
"So, what took you so long to get back here? We were getting worried!" Meryl started into her don't you ever leave again mister speech.  
  
"Hehe, weird story accually." he told her everything that had happened since he left.  
  
***************  
  
'Hey,' Knives called out to Jak.  
  
'What?' she answered with irratation.  
  
'Where are you?' he continued on, despite her lack of awakness.  
  
'I am asleep. Big girls like me need afternoon naps to.' she teased.  
  
'Well, I am really bored.'  
  
'So.' 'Some help you are.'  
  
Jak grumbled to herself as she thought of something they could do. To keep him out of trouble mostly. 'Bingo' she thought as she had an idea. Rumaging through her pack, she found a deck of cards.  
  
'I will teach him to play!' she thought.  
  
She walked up the stairs and into his room, just to see he had moved into the chair next to the bed.  
  
"You moved," she said as she pushed the door poen, giving him a start.  
  
"Yea, so, need to get moving around anyways."  
  
"You are so headstrong and arrogant."  
  
"So."  
  
"You wanna play?" she asked him as she branished the deck of cards.  
  
"Don't know how."  
  
"Easy, I will teach you, just don't get mad when I beat you." she laughed, which earned her a death glare.  
  
"Teach away, whats it called?"  
  
"Poker."  
  
"What a strange name, obviously human."  
  
"Get over it." That remark earned her yet another death glare.  
  
She dealed the cards, and tought him about folding, trading, the different combinations, and within a few deals, he had it down.  
  
"Full house." he said.  
  
"Damnit. You are really good at this." she said as she re-dealed.  
  
"I think it is a luck game. I want two."  
  
"So," she started in at making a conversation, "What exactly happened between you and Vash?"  
  
"He followed me around for awhile, then, I said I wanted to destroy all life on the planet, he got mad and left. Pretty sad accually. Then the bastard shot me with his Angel Arm. Sent me into a plant regeneration thing for thirty years."  
  
"Wow, so, you were the result of the destruction of July?"  
  
"You could say that, although it was my fault he shot me. Always aiming at me, that bastard."  
  
"Don't call your brother that."  
  
"I can call him whatever I damn want to."  
  
"Ok, but it isnt nice if he isn't here to defend himself."  
  
"You have some weird morals."  
  
"Maybe, HA! Three aces! Gotcha! And only took five deals." She laughed as she threw down her cards.  
  
"So, flush doesn't beat that?" he said as he put down his five cards.  
  
"Damnit." she said as she re-dealed. "We are playing till I win."  
  
"Fine with me, its amusing to watch you get mad over pieces of cardboard." he said.  
  
She watched him as he looked over his cards. His expression never changed. He just looked sullen and dreary the whole time.  
  
"You have a wonderful poker face." she said.  
  
"Whats that?" he asked, looking up.  
  
"When you can't tell what the other person is thinking." she said, staring at him.  
  
"Although, I can tell what the other person is thinking." he said as he looked back down at his cards, "So, that doesn't work on me."  
  
"Then, you knew what I was thinking?" she said in a startled voice.  
  
"Yes, the whole time." he said as he threw down his cards. "Fold."  
  
"Whatever you say. Re-deal?"  
  
"Not right now."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Maybe later though," he said as he attempted to get out of the chair and back into the bed. He siezed up and his left leg gave out, sending him falling.  
  
"Ok, your heavy," Jak muttered as she pulled him off of her body.  
  
"Yea, told you that you couldn't carry me." he said as he looked at her. His face was so close to hers, nearly touching cheek to cheek. Her eyes darted around the room, to keep her thougths down, in case he was listening. But his thoughts were bleeding into her head, so she knew hers were flooding his mind.  
  
"You know, sometimes I wish I couldn't hear peoples thoughts, it would make it so much more interesting." she said in a whisper.  
  
"Your not the only one." he said as he pushed himself away from her body. They broke free and he did a sort of sit-fall onto the bed. He glanced out the window.  
  
A rare sight, a butterfly flew past.  
  
"They are so beautiful," Jak said.  
  
"Yes, they are," He said as he looked at her again.  
  
She wasn't looking at him, but could feel his eyes boring into her skin. She tried to read his thoughts, but he had put up a mental block.  
  
"You want any food?" she asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Nope," was all he said.  
  
'Great, back to being a quiet fool.' she thought as she walked out of the room.  
  
'I am such an idiot.' he gave himself another mental slap.  
  
*****************  
  
Vash, Meryl, and Milly were all sitting in the bar, laughing over a few beers telling stories when Vash got a sudden, serious face.  
  
"What is it?" Meryl asked.  
  
"Oh, its nothing!" Vash turned back to her and laughed.  
  
"You are so mysterious," she said as she gave him a playful shove. But he wasn't paying attention, he was trying to get to Knives. But his mind was blocked. Again.  
  
'He does that a lot. But why was he feeling so nervous? I hope he didn't hurt Jak. No matter what she did.' he thought.  
  
"Vash, woohoo... back to reality, seriously, what is wrong?" Meryl asked again.  
  
"Oh, its nothing, Knives was just acting up again." He said. "But anyways."  
  
"Its late, almost 11. Me and Milly have a big day of work tomorrow, we better get back." Meryl said, almost hinting at something.  
  
"Well then, I shall walk you back!" he said in his manly-man voice again. Draining the remainder of his beer, he stumbled after the insurance girls.  
  
"Jeze Mister Vash, you sure can't walk in a straight line." Milly said as he walked around.  
  
"Yea, well, you know me!" he said as he ran into a sign. "Ow, IM OK!"  
  
"You had better stay the night with us Vash," Meryl said as she helped him off the ground.  
  
"Oh, no, its ok, I will be fine!" he slurred.  
  
"No really, I insist." she said as he tripped over his own feet.  
  
"O tay spankie!" he said with a stupid grin plastered onto his face.  
  
They headed over to the apartment Milly and Meryl had began renting out, and of course, it was on the other side of town. But the girls got a laugh out of watching Vash act like an idiot.  
  
Going into the apartment, he tripped up three stairs, and got a nasty bumb on his head from the door sill.  
  
"Nice place you got here!" He said as he meandered around aimlessly.  
  
"Yea, why don't you go in here, and take a nice, warm shower," Meryl told him, opening the bathroom door.  
  
"Good thinking!" He said. As he walked in, he stubed his toe on the door, and when he went to grab it, knocked his already injured head on the sink. "Ow." He closed the bathroom door on a Meryl who looked at him like he was insane.  
  
"Milly, that man has to be the most plastered man on the planet." Meryl said, putting a finger in the air.  
  
"Yes Meryl, he is rather drunk, had one to many." she agreed.  
  
"I am going to bed Milly, we have a long day ahead of us."  
  
"Yep. Im right behind you."  
  
Meryl walked into the first bedroom and changed into a long t-shirt. Taking her earings out, she clambered into bed and pulled the marron covers over her. Shutting her eyes, she reliezed sleep wasn't going to come easy.  
  
"Doesn't her ever shut up?" she said as she pulled the blankets over her head. She groaned again. "I am going to kill him!" She got up, but made a v- line to Milly's bedroom.  
  
"Can you hear that?" she asked her friend.  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"Vash is singing."  
  
"How cute. Singing in the shower!"  
  
"He has a terrible voice."  
  
"Just ignore him then, he will be done in a minute."  
  
"Thanks Milly."  
  
Meryl wandered back to her room, and layed down. She need not pull the blankets over her because he had, some what meraciously, stopped. No noise. She started to drift to sleep when she felt a heavy object lay down beside her.  
  
"Well, hello mister Vash."  
  
"Hello miss Meryl."  
  
She rolled over to see his green eyes shining in the moonlight that was cascading through the window. "I missed you so much Vash."  
  
"Me to Meryl."  
  
She traced his naked chest with her hands, memorizing every cut, every scar, every muscle. He inched in and began kissing her cheeks, her jaw, her lips. Starting as sweet, virginal kisses that fell into something more. He stopped, sliding his hands under her shirt and lifting it off. Wrapping her hands around the back of his neck and kissing him deeply, he brought the marron covers over their entangled bodies. *************  
  
Milly pulled her pillow over her head. "Damn, now its my turn to tell him to be quiet."  
  
She tried to ignore it. Tried.  
  
********************  
  
Ok, I lied, told you I wasn't a Vash and Meryl fan. But so many people are. Couldn't help myself. And to you lemon fans, its pg-13 you losers. Since when do they have a massive orgie scene?  
  
Don't answer that, I can think of some.  
  
Save a horse. Ride a boy.  
  
Nuclear. 


	4. Chap 4 Kill the Spider and Memories

Singing poly woly doodle doogle day.  
  
That was weird.  
  
On with the ness. I don't own nothing. Except Jak.  
  
*********Chapter 4 I do believe.**********  
  
Meryl woke up with the morning sun falling onto her face. Sighing, she looked beside her to see an sleeping Humanoid Typhoon. He never was a morning person, even though it was 10 o' clock.  
  
'Aww, crap, I am really, really late for work.' she thought as she looked around in the blankets for her shirt. Finding it halfway under her pillow, she put it on, then poked Vash to make sure he was really asleep. Climbing over him and trying not to wake him, which proved to be no problem, she wandered in the general direction of the bathroom.  
  
"Ow," she said as she threw her foot over the edge of the bathtub. She let the warm water soothe her aching muscles. She couldn't pin-point why they were sore, either she slept wrong, or it was a night of really great sex. She could make a bet on which one it was though.  
  
Just then, the bathroom door creaked open. Poking her head out of the shower curtain, she saw Milly standing there, still in her pajamas.  
  
"Its just me Meryl. Need to brush my teeth." she said.  
  
"Oh, ok, just don't mind me. You look tired, did you not get any sleep?" Meryl asked as she continued her shower.  
  
"No." was Milly's only reply.  
  
"Ok, well, we are going to have to call in and tell the boss why we are late." Meryl continued.  
  
"Is that really smart Meryl, I don't think the boss would be really happy if you go in and say, Boss man Sir. I am late because I was up really late having sex with the Humanoid Typhoon. He would kill you Meryl." she tried to reason.  
  
"Yea, might just tell him we over slept. And how did you know, well... erm, yea," Meryl said nervously as she washed her hair.  
  
Milly spit out her toothpaste. "It was hard to miss." And with that, she left. Meryl heard her cheery voice in the hall. "Good morning Mister Vash. Have a nice sleep?"  
  
"Well, as a matter of fact, yes!" he said with the same exuberance.  
  
Meryl stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself, tying it tightly, not that it mattered.  
  
"Morning sunshine!" came his voice right in her ear.  
  
"Morning," she said sleepily. She just kept walking. No sexy talk, no morning after speeches and what-not.  
  
He just stood at the end of the hallway in his pajama pants, staring at her yawning figure. He noticed she looked little stiff. 'Oops.' he thought.  
  
He closed the door to the bathroom and got in the shower. He needed one.  
  
***  
  
"Sorry boss, noisy neighbors, kept us up all night." Meryl started.  
  
"Whatever, since you girls are so dedicated, a few late mornings are forgivable. A few." he emphasized. "Now, got a new person for you to follow, since that infamous Humanoid Typhoon can't be located..."  
  
Meryl stifled a giggle. He boss just looked at her. "Anyways, her name is Jakar Malanox, seems to be our upcoming second localized human disaster." He held up a picture. Looked like mug shots, only, no white lines or orange jumpsuits.  
  
Meryl took the picture. Staring at it, she took in the young womans facial features, green eyes, little nose, cute lips, shoulder length blackish, bluish hair. Had her left ear pierced clear up. Looked as if she had her left eyebrow pierced at one point in time.  
  
"She is wanted for fifty billion double dollars for the destruction of a few small villages and the main town of Deciembre. (AN: Spanish for December, it seems the writers of the show had a thing for naming towns after months, why not keep to the show? Hrm?)  
  
She also is wanted for the murder of several high government officials and countless civilians. There is also a list of minor charges at the bottom. This girl could give Vash the Stampede a run for his money." he finished, giving Meryl a complete list of the charges.  
  
She looked it over. Class F property damage, Class B Property damage, Armed robbery, unarmed robbery, armed assault with a deadly weapon, armed assault with a non-deadly weapon, unarmed assault, indecent exposure on five accounts, the list just continued on and on. Trafficing of illegal substances, trafficing of illegal weapons, Meryl was astonished that a woman had accomplished this much.  
  
Milly laughed, "Her and Mister Knives would go good together!"  
  
"Shut up Milly, you don't even know the guy."  
  
"True, they just sound the same!"  
  
The boss was bewildered. He had no clue who the hell Knives was. But he wasn't going to ask. "Ok girls, start when ever you feel like it, preferably by the end of the week, if you want to take a few days off before hand, be my guest. Just tell me."  
  
"Thank you boss. We are very sorry we let you down on the Vash case." Milly told the boss as they left his office.  
  
"I have a feeling he is right under our noses."  
  
**********************  
  
"Hey mister Vash! We got a new case! Looky!" Milly exclaimed as she bounded through the door. "She's as bad as you are!"  
  
Milly didn't give him the picture, just the charges sheet. He looked them over.  
  
"Wow, how many charges does she have?" he started counting, "Holy shit! 57! No, there is two counts of this one, five of that one, 64! Wow, and I thought I was bad."  
  
"How many do you have?" Meryl asked.  
  
"I dunno anymore." he said with a laugh. "So, who is this chick anyways?"  
  
Meryl handed him the pictures, "Her name is..."  
  
"JAK! Hahaha, what a idiot," Vash started rolling all over the floor laughing.  
  
Meryl and Milly were just stunned. "I thought her name was Jakar." Milly said.  
  
"Jak must be short. HOLD ON! You said you left you brother with a girl named Jak, wouldn't happen to be the same one, would it?"  
  
Vash just kept laughing, he couldn't find the breath to do other wise.  
  
********************  
  
Knives woke up with a pain in his arm. He had been sleeping on it funny. He wondered where Jak was, he was getting hungry. Finding some early morning strength, he sat up with his feet over the bed.  
  
Looking at the clock, he wondered why he was up this late in the morning, it was nearly 11 o' clock.  
  
Then he saw Jak wander past the door on her way to the bathroom. She had ditched her form fitting suit for pair of Vash's shorts and a t-shirt she dug up from somewhere. She had horrible bed head, so he figured she had just woken up to.  
  
Seeing he was up, she wandered in and gave him a good-morning smile.  
  
"Morning Mister Happy Pants."  
  
"Yea," was all he said.  
  
"Want anything?" she asked.  
  
"I want to go downstairs, if it is ok."  
  
"Yea, I guess its ok. Let me put some clothes on." She left the room with a big yawn. Knives just sat there. He was cold. He hadn't had a shirt on in quite some time, and it was getting to him. Pulling through the pain, he walked to his dresser. Leaning on it for support, he opened the second drawer and pulled out a long-sleeved t-shirt. Under it, he found his gun.  
  
Laying there, gleaming its vicious nature. Black, the color of death, why he had kept it and not the silver one. He sat back down on the bed and stared at it. It still had three shots left in it.  
  
Pointing it at the wall, he pulled back the hammer, and pulled the trigger. And again. And again. Killing the spider that was climbing up the wall in front of him. He continued to pull down on the trigger, but all it did was click it emptiness.  
  
He heard Jak scream, she ran into the room to see him, sitting there, tears coursing down his face silently as he held a beautiful black gun out in front of him. She looked at the wall. Three perfect holes had formed in a one inch diameter.  
  
On the floor, was a spider, curled up in the pain of death.  
  
She looked again at Knives who kept the gun out in front of him. Seeing his face, she ran over and took the gun from his grasp. She nearly dropped it for she was surprised at how heavy it was. She was amazed he had held it in front of him for so long without shaking or dropping it. Laying it down on the bed, she wrapped him up in a tight hug. It was the only thing she could think of doing.  
  
His thoughts, no, more like his memories were invading her brain. Tears began pulsing down her cheeks and splashing onto his naked body as she felt his past. They were short glimpse, but got longer, Knives killing an unknown crew, Vash yelling about someone named Rem, Vash shooting him in the leg, and leaving, Knives killing a relative of the Rem figure, Vash letting loose this massive horror, nearly killing Knives and destroying July, Legato, Wolfwood, and the final show down. Knives shooting Vash, them releasing the horrible guns on one another, Knives taking Vash's gun, using both of the horrors, but Vash using a huge cross to save himself.  
  
She was crying, not just for Knives, but for all the people he knew. He literally was a man killer. No matter who it was, anyone he had come in contact with, had fallen. She had seen it all. A priest in black, a blue haired man with beautiful golden eyes, a man with a saxophone, they kept coming, flooding her mind.  
  
He had long stopped crying, but was shaking horribly and couldn't get the faces of the man out of his head.  
  
He stood up violently, through all the pain, yelling at the spiders.  
  
Pounding his fists on the wall, he screamed, "DAMN THE SPIDERS, damn them all to hell... why did Rem have to save them? Why wasn't it just me and Vash." tears spilled out of his sky blue eyes. They screamed for mercy, for comfort.  
  
Jak stood up through tear stained eyes and wrapped her arms around him. He responded by clutching her close to his skin, to his very soul. Tears fell from his eyes onto her soft, black hair. He smoothed the small water droplets out as the tears came to a slow stop.  
  
But, he didn't let go.  
  
They just stood, feeling comforted by each others warmth. He slowly regained pain into his legs, and began to sink. She was having trouble holding up him up as he became heavier and heavier.  
  
He realized what was happening, and he struggled to stand upright, causing even more pain.  
  
He began to fall over, but she caught him. Holding him up. He grabbed her arms as the unseen muscles bunched out.  
  
"You know, I am stronger than you think," she said with a smirk.  
  
He just gave a small smile. She thought that was a good enough answer. His smile ended as he fell into a deep sleep, caused by the last hour of pain.  
  
"Lets get you downstairs, that's what you wanted in the first place." she said as she hauled him out of the room.  
  
********************  
  
Vash was officially freaking out. As soon as Knives' pain and grief exploded into his head, he dropped everything, which happened to be Meryl, and ran out the door. She came bulleting after him with Milly hard on her heals.  
  
"Vash? What in gods name are you doing? Running out of the house like that." Meryl yelled as the hopped into a nearby vehicle. Vash had jumped it, due to the fact he really didn't know where the keys were.  
  
Meryl and Milly scrambled in, and before the doors were shut, Vash slammed on the accelerator.  
  
Meryl looked at him, he was so hard to read. His face was scrunched up, like he was thinking, but his eyes, they were pools of unknown. She knew better than to push him farther.  
  
'Knives, what the hell did you do this time?' he thought.  
  
****************  
  
BumBumBummmmmmm, you all thought they were gonna kiss.... moowahahaha, how evil am I? Ok, I am not evil, but that will happen sometimes. Got some suggestions for ya'll. If you havent been to the movies latley, see either Pirates of the Caribbean, Jack Sparrow, scuse me, Captian Jack Sparrow is absolutly hilarious, acts like he's high the entire time. Or drunk, then when he does, its even funnier. Or see American Wedding. Now that's crazy. And Stiffler has a nice streak.  
  
I think I did good with this one. The bathroom scene with Meryl and Milly is my personal favorite. 'Boss man Sir. I am late cause I was up all night having sex with the Humanoid Typhoon,' I think the Boss man Sir would kill her.  
  
Ok. REVIEW! Dammit.  
  
Save a horse. Ride a boy.  
  
Nuclear 


	5. Chap 5 Finally, some action!

. Do a little dance, make a little love, get down tonite... get down tonite...  
  
That was weird.  
  
I don't own it. Dammit. Do own Jak though. Cool name Jak. I sound like AS black and white slides. Speaking in 2 word sentences that make sense.  
  
Damn.  
  
On with the ness.  
  
******Chapter 5-Read the first line of this chap. Up there. May have to do something with the Chap. Dunno yet. Moowahahaha- gotta get off the crack. *slap**slap*************  
  
Knives woke up in a new environment. On the couch in the living room. He struggled in the blankets, but they seemed to form a cage around him, and he fell of the couch with a thud.  
  
"Morning sleepy head." Jak said.  
  
"What am I doing here?" he asked with a worried face as he scrambled to get back onto the couch.  
  
"Well, after the incident yesterday, you fell asleep, and didn't wake up. Been asleep for nearly 24 hours." she said.  
  
"You didn't answer my question," he growled. He hated repeating himself.  
  
"Oh, yea, you wanted to come downstairs, so, I brought you down." she said as she plopped down beside him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" he exclaimed as she began taking his shirt off.  
  
"Calm down, don't get yer panties in a bunch, jeze, just changing the bandages." she said as she pushed his hand away from the half off shirt.  
  
She began cutting the bandages away, and Knives sucked air through his teeth as the cool morning breeze wafting through the house hit his tender skin.  
  
She put some hydrogen perxiode onto a little cotton ball and began to clean out his wounds. He shivered as the cold liquid came in contact with his skin.  
  
She wrapped some new bandages around his shoulder and put some glue stuff to hold them on.  
  
(AN: just try to picture this for the next, I dunno, couple paragraphs, this is what happens when you get an authoress who is used to writing crazy, perverted stories.)  
  
"Ok buddy. Now the legs." she said as she wandered back into the kitchen for a minute.  
  
"What are you waiting for, take off them pants!" She yelled at him.  
  
He didn't like this one bit. But he did as he was told, didn't want his wounds to get all infected.  
  
Jak came out of the kitchen with some more cotton balls and a glass of milk. (Bowahahaha... sorry) Taking a really big drink, she sat down on the floor between his legs. Slowly pulling the bandages off, he started sucking down air again. He was so cold, and the peroxide wasn't helping.  
  
"I am really cold." he said.  
  
"I can tell," she said, not looking up.  
  
Knives was about to ask her how the hell she knew when the front door slammed open. Knives jerked around to see his brother and two humans framed in the door.  
  
From Vash's point of view, he was about to puke.  
  
Meryl just let out a shrill scream of discust.  
  
There was Jak, siting between Knives legs with her head looking up at a weird angle. And to top it all off, there was white stuff all over her face.  
  
"Dude, that is so gross." Vash said.  
  
Jak poked her head up. "What is gross?"  
  
Milly was just smiling. She had no clue what was going on. Neither did Knives. Obviously, changing bandages was a thing of descust to the humans.  
  
Then he looked at Jak. And where she was sitting. And pictured what this would look like from a different angle.  
  
"AHHH!" he screamed as he bolted off the couch. "VASH! Is isn't what it look like, really."  
  
"How do you know what I am feeling right now, I walked in on my brother... eww." Vash said as he just stared at the two of them.  
  
"She was changing my bandages. Really." he was trying so hard to cover it up. Jak wasn't helping either. She didn't know the other ladies, so she started to meander from the room. On her way out, she pinched his butt and winked, wiping the milk from her mouth with her arm.  
  
Knives smacked himself in the forehead before pulling his pants back on. "So, this is Knives." was all Meryl had to say. "I thought you were ladies man Vash, but this one tops the cake."  
  
Vash began to regain composure. "Ok, if it wasn't what it looked like, what in the hell were you two doing, IN YOUR UNDERWEAR!"  
  
"Like I said, she was changing my bandages. See." he pointed to his back.  
  
"Then why was she between your legs?"  
  
"She was fixing my legs."  
  
"With white stuff all over her mouth."  
  
Knives just pointed to the floor next to the couch. There sat a glass of milk and a bottle of hydrogen peroxide.  
  
Vash let out a sigh of relief. "I though you had me beat there for a minute buddy."  
  
Meryl looked at him weirdly, "So, it wasn't good enough, well let me tell you buddy..."  
  
"That's not what I meant! Really! It was great!" Vash said as she smacked him.  
  
"Ok, now it is my turn to go ew. And since I am confined to the couch, I have to listen to it. Do you know how embarrassing this is?"  
  
Milly looked at him. "At least you didn't have to hear it all night."  
  
Knives just shuttered. He hated humans. Especially when they talked to him.  
  
*****************  
  
Knives and Vash had talked for the last hour about what had happened over the last few days. That he moved bedrooms, the spider incident, and him passing out on top of Jak.  
  
"So, she was a big help and all," Vash asked.  
  
"Yea, taught me to play poker to." he responded as a scream erupted from the kitchen.  
  
"PUT IT AWAY MERYL!" came Milly's's voice, loud over the other two women screaming.  
  
"YOU BITCH! MAKE FUN OF MY MAN LIKE THAT!" Meryl screamed at a Jak who just stood and stared.  
  
"Put it down Meryl." She said calmly.  
  
Vash rushed to the door to try and figure out what was going on. The two women were standing ten feet apart. Meryl had rage in her eyes as she held a Derringer out in front of her.  
  
Vash didn't know what to do, he knew Jak could handle it, but he didn't know what the outcome would be.  
  
"Meryl, sweetie, put it down," he told her.  
  
"NO VASH!" he shrunk at her voice. He always did when she was mad.  
  
"I warned you." Jak said. Reaching under her coat, she began to draw something.  
  
So, Meryl shot. Jak just kept drawing. She stuck a piece of gum in her mouth. "You get so over excited."  
  
Knives had pulled himself off the couch and was leaning onto Vash for support as her watched the two women stand in each others way.  
  
Meryl whipped out another Derringer and pointed it at Jak's head. "TAKE IT BACK!" she yelled.  
  
"No, now, you've gone and really pissed me off." Jak said as she reached under her coat again.  
  
"Let me guess, gum," Meryl said mockingly.  
  
"Yea, quitting smoking is a doozy. But these gum things work." Jak said as she put another piece in her mouth.  
  
"JUST TAKE IT BACK ALREADY!" she yelled again.  
  
No one had a hell of an idea what Meryl was screaming about. And Jak was sick of hearing her yell.  
  
In under a second, Jak had flung out her gun and shot the Derringer right out of Meryl's hand. She stood there, gun smoking. It was a beautiful gun, not much different from Vash's or Knives', only it looked a little lighter and had a strange inscription in a forgien language down the barrel.  
  
"I won't take it back sweetie. Its what I believe." she said smartly as she pushed her way out of the door.  
  
Knives went after her in a walk-limp manner. "Jak! Wait, what pissed her off?"  
  
She turned on her heal with a short response. "I told her that Vash was a complete idiot for not killing after all these years, and Legato was just a step toward who he truly is."  
  
With that she left. Knives just watched her figure walk down the street. 'Damn you Vash. Why did you have to shoot me?'  
  
Vash walked in with a terrified Meryl. "Sorry, for your own good ya know. She'll be back."  
  
He took her upstairs and left Knives sitting on the couch. Again. He was alone. He hated being alone.  
  
*******************  
  
Jak wondered into yet another bar. Dragging her feet, she sat down and did her best to look sexy. It always worked. 3 beers came to her immediate attention courtesy of a few men.  
  
"Works every time." she said as she drained them and stumbled out again.  
  
Five of the local bars, at least five drinks at each. She was trashed.  
  
Wandering back to the general vicinity of the house, she began to feel bad. She left him there.  
  
'Damn. I am so lost.' she said as she looked up. Just then, someone scooped her up over their shoulder and began walking. She screamed and found a hand over her mouth, she kicked, but with no prevail. Then, they set her down.  
  
She saw three Vash's. It was weird.  
  
"Come on, inside Jak." he said.  
  
She wandered around the house until she located the bathroom. Taking a warm shower, and emptying her stomach, she put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and wandered around again. She looked at the clock on the stove in the kitchen.  
  
She thought it said midnight. She couldn't really tell. Eying the couch, she walked over, ready to fall over and sleep, when a arm snaked around her legs.  
  
Knives, she had forgotten he was sleeping there. Oh well.  
  
She laid down next to him on the rather large couch. He didn't say anything, just looked at her. She knew what he was thinking though. She always knew what he was thinking.  
  
Nothing really happened, they just laid there, for what seemed eternity. Then Jak spoke, "You gonna do it, or just think about it?"  
  
He startled out of his deep thoughts. "Oh, didn't know you were listening."  
  
"I am always listening, now," she mocked him from earlier that day, "You didn't answer my question," she said again.  
  
"Do I have to?" he said with a smile.  
  
"Well, I dunno, would be nice to have a straight answer out of you sometimes," she said as she stared into his blue eyes. They were pools of deep emotion, she could never figure out what they meant exactly.  
  
"Ok," he said. That was all he said. Then, he moved in closer, he stopped only a half an inch from her lips. And didn't move. He realized, he had no clue what the hell he was supposed to do. He had never been with anyone, mainly because everyone was human.  
  
"It's ok," Jak said as she closed the gap. She captured his lips and he nearly melted. He felt free. But he still didn't know what to do, not that it mattered. She began going deeper, running her tongue across his lips, trying to gain entrance. He figured out what she was doing and let her in. Their tongues came together, rubbing and moving in a rhythmic manner. He wanted to know every part of her mouth, running his tongue around like a probe.  
  
She moaned in pleasure, making him go deeper and deeper. He wanted her so badly, and was doing everything in his power from taking her right then.  
  
But it wasn't working, and she wasn't complaining.  
  
***************  
  
Down the hall, Milly threw the blanket over her head. "I swear to god, I am never going to get any sleep." she said out loud as another moan came through the door.  
  
***************  
  
Told you that the first sentence do hickey was what it was about. Hahaha, poor Milly, she is never, ever going to get to sleep... moowahahaha.  
  
Ok, REVIEW! Dammit.  
  
Save a horse. Ride a boy.  
  
Nuclear 


	6. Chap 6 Oh no! Some of her Past reveled

She ain't into cars, or pick-up trucks, but if it runs like a Deere man her eyes light up....  
  
Woa. That was weird.  
  
Don't own it. Damn. Do own Jak though.  
  
On with the ness.  
  
Chapter 6****** Morning After... moowahahaha  
  
Vash was so hungry. He woke up to a growl in his stomach. Looking at the clock, he saw it was nearly eleven.  
  
Rolling out of his empty bed, the girls had already gone off into town, he pulled on a pair of pajama pants over his bare legs. Yawning and stretching his arms, he walked down the stairs.  
  
He stopped at the living room door. And he just stared.  
  
There, laying on the couch, was a half naked Knives, and a half naked Jak, sleeping in each others arms.  
  
Vash just smacked his forehead to make sure he wasn't dreaming, and with the pain he caused, he was sure he wasn't.  
  
'She must have been really trashed last night,' was all he could think.  
  
Walking into the kitchen, a box caught his eye. So he opened it, and the sight brought tears to his eyes.  
  
Doughnuts, the kind with little sprinkles on them. He was on them like a coyote on a lamb, and in a matter of minutes, the entire box had been devoured.  
  
"Must go get some more." he told himself as he put a shirt on, and wandered out the door, trying not to look at the scene on the couch. "Guess he's feeling better." he said as he shut the door.  
  
***************  
  
She opened her eyes and looked around. She had no clue where she was, and had a spilting headache.  
  
"Guess I shouldn't have drank so much," she said as she brought her hand up to her head, but she stopped when her wrist brushed something she knew wasn't hers.  
  
She looked down, there she was, laying naked on a couch, with an arm wrapped around her waist. She turned her head ever so slightly to see a naked chest.  
  
'Oh god, who the hell did I go home with.' she was officially freaking out. She didn't move, she wanted to know who she was laying with first. Then find her clothes. She looked under the blankets and saw not only her legs, but two others, with bandages around them.  
  
Her eyes got really wide. 'Oh my god, its Knives.'  
  
"Bingo," came a deep voice as he began to move around. She looked up to see he was smiling at her. She freaked out even more. Questions were racing through her mind. 'How did I get back? How drunk was I?' then she stopped thinking for a minute. 'What did we do?'  
  
She got really worried. She could only guess. She was really, really trashed.  
  
"Anything, and everything," he said in a whisper.  
  
"Oh lord," she gasped as she wrapped the blanket around her waist and jumped off the couch.  
  
Knives just gave himself a mental slap as she disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
"Ok Jak, it isn't as bad as you thought, really, just stay, calm." it wasn't working, she was freaking out. She splashed some warm water on her face and shoved five extra strength asprain down her throat, not just to relieve her headache, it was made for all aches and pains.  
  
"Dear lord, what am I going to tell him? Sorry Knives, I just don't remember a thing. To drunk, you know what happens when you get drunk. No, that won't work, maybe just ignore him. No, that won't work either, he can get in my head. I gotta talk to Vash." she walked out of the bathroom and gave a big sigh.  
  
But she felt like an idiot when she saw Knives sitting on the couch in nothing but his boxers.  
  
'Damn.' she thought. Then started beating herself up. Literally. 'Bad thoughts, bad thoughts.' she looked up and saw Knives staring at her.  
  
"Oops," she closed him out of her head. 'Ok, think.. Hm... isn't working!' she yelled at herself.  
  
Knives just kept staring at her. He had no clue what she was arguing with herself about, maybe she was still drunk.  
  
'That was a lot of alcohol she had to have last night.' he thought.  
  
He was rather surprised when she came over and sat next to him. "Listen," she started, " I was really, I mean, really drunk last night, so, I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about, that. If it isn't to much trouble." she told him.  
  
"I would, only we were on the couch, and that is in a high traffic area, and everyone had already left before we awoke. If they were smart, they would have figured it out." he informed her, "I am sure that my brother and those humans are not that stupid."  
  
"Crap," was all she said.  
  
"Crap. What a funny word. Obviously human, what does it mean?" he asked.  
  
"Umm, hard to explain, kinda like damn. Or shit I guess you could say." she said as she fingered the blanket.  
  
"So, you didn't like it?" he asked her.  
  
"No not that, I really don't remember it to tell you the truth." she said, not even looking at him.  
  
"You really were drunk. Let me refresh your memory." he said as he leaned in and kissed her.  
  
**************  
  
"Mmm, doughnuts!" Vash yelled in delight as he devoured another box of them.  
  
"Vash, you are going to get sick." Meryl scolded him. She and Milly had ran into Vash outside, none other than, the doughnut shop.  
  
"Oh well!" he exclaimed. He had had far to much sugar, and was bouncing around like a two year old.  
  
"Ok, well, I am going back to the house, I need to put some stuff away and get some more money." Meryl said, looking at her list.  
  
"I wouldn't do that." Vash said as he stuffed another doughnut in his mouth.  
  
"Why not Mister Vash?" Milly asked him.  
  
"Just a warning!" he said again.  
  
"If its about Knives sleeping with Jak on the couch, we already saw. Think they would have chosen a more private location than the busiest room in the house." Meryl said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Oh, I wasn't worried about that, its just, they are awake now." Vash continued. To much sugar, and he tended to tell all he knew. Had an affect like that of beer on him.  
  
"So," Milly said.  
  
"Well, lets just say, they are getting their jolly on." Vash said, stuffing more doughnuts down his throat.  
  
"Oh. Ok, well, we won't go back to the house. That's just gross." Meryl said as the color drained from her face.  
  
"I'll say." Vash said, getting off the bench. "And its hard to keep him out of my noggin sometimes."  
  
"To much information Vash."  
  
***************  
  
Jak smiled. Looking at Knives she said, "Those wounds must not hurt you to much anymore."  
  
"Not to much," he said as he ran a trail of kisses down her neck. She just held on to him around his waist. She couldn't stop smiling.  
  
"That was a good refresher course, but I still can't remember last night. I was really trashed." she said as she ran her finger over his abs.  
  
"Its ok, in some ways, I am glad you don't remember last night." he said with a small laugh.  
  
"And why is that," she said with a playful shove.  
  
"Well, lets just say, I have never had that much fun before." he laughed.  
  
"Oh," was all she said.  
  
They just laid in each others arms for the next half an hour, saying nothing, just touching and feeling. Jak was about to give him another kiss when the front door creaked open.  
  
Knives jerked him head up to see a human poke her head through. It was the human his brother had been with last night, Meryl.  
  
She gave a nervous laugh, "Hope I am not interrupting anything! I will be gone in a minute!"  
  
She disappeared into the kitchen where she put the groceries down.  
  
Jak signed and got up. Knives let his arms slip from around her waist as she gathered one of the blankets around her and headed to the bathroom. She needed some more Advil.  
  
****************  
  
A few hours later, Vash and the girls returned to see Knives laying on the couch reading a book.  
  
"Where's Jak?" Meryl asked.  
  
"Dunno."  
  
"Well, better not have left, we have to keep track of her."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She's a wanted killer. Like Mister Vash."  
  
"Oh."  
  
He never looked up. He just kept reading. Or so it seemed.  
  
'She went for a walk, said she needed something to drink,' Knives told his brother.  
  
'Oh, that's ok,'  
  
'Why didn't you tell me she's a wanted murderer.'  
  
'Didn't think it was important information.'  
  
'It isn't. She's outside now.'  
  
Vash walked out the door to see Jak, leaning up against the house with a cigarette hanging out of her mouth.  
  
"I can taste it, but I can't experience it," she said.  
  
"What?" Vash said confused.  
  
"I don't have a match. So I can't experience it. It's the worst feeling ever."  
  
"I thought you were quitting, its gonna kill you."  
  
"Yea, haven't in over a year. 15 years, every day, now I am back to it. Vash, did I do the right thing?" she said suddenly turning to him.  
  
He was really confused. "Do the right thing for what?"  
  
"Knives?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know."  
  
"Some help you are. Hey, buddy, got a light?" she asked a passing man.  
  
"Yea," he said and threw her a match.  
  
"Thanks," she lit it on the bottom of her boot and let the flame lick the end of the cigarette.  
  
Breathing deep, she let her eyes close. "I am a horrible person. Its just a matter of time before the set a huge bounty on my head."  
  
Vash shifted uncomfortably. "Um, already have."  
  
"Hm. Figures, how much?"  
  
"Fifty Billion."  
  
"Hhp, another city and I will have beaten you buddy."  
  
A tear fell down her cheek. Just one. Looking up into the sky, she shaded her eyes with her hand.  
  
"Some days I wish I was like everyone else, that I didn't have all the memories from the last hundred and ten years." she told him.  
  
Another tear fell. Vash felt so bad, walking up, he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
The tears fell faster. She dropped her half smoked cigarette and cried into his shoulder. She wanted to die. Then and there. She sank down onto the ground with Vash smoothing her hair and telling her it would be alright.  
  
But it wouldn't. Unlike him, all her charges were caused by her. She killed those innocent people, destroyed those towns, destroyed those people lives.  
  
Inside the house, memories were coursing throughout Knives' head like a freight train. A young Jak killing someone with short, black hair, taking the persons gun and running. Forming huge monsters on her arms, and destroying an entire city, inhabitants and all. Meeting Vash. Those memories hurt Knives the most. He saw them, together, not only walking around town, but in the bars, getting drunk, and going home. He memories flashed through his head.  
  
Then he saw one that made tears run fall from his beautiful sky blue eyes. Vash, and Jak, together, her kissing him, running her hands over his body, tracing his scar torn skin.  
  
Then the images stopped. He could see no more. He knew for a fact she had blocked him out. He tried to get back in, but she had put up a wall.  
  
He stood up from the couch, ignoring the stiffness in his legs and arms, and looked out the window. Vash had his back to the wall, and in his arms was Jak, with her face buried in his chest.  
  
It was to much for him. He began making his way to the stairs. The only thing invading his mind was her memories. Especially those of her and his own brother.  
  
Ripping open the dresser drawer, he brought his gun out and threw in on the bed. Going through the closet, he found an box with his old clothes in it. Throwing his suit on over his naked body, he stuffed the gun down into the holster at his side.  
  
Rage pushed him forward. Nearly falling down the stairs in pain, he made his way across the living room. He stopped and looked at the couch. Drawing his gun, he pulled back the hammer, and let the bullets fly. Six perfect holes engraved in the couch.  
  
He never wanted to see it again.  
  
Reloading his gun, he slammed the door open. Vash nearly fell over in surprise when he saw him.  
  
"Knives! What in the hell are you doing? Get back inside. Your not healed yet." he yelled.  
  
Jak's eyes widened. "Knives! Wait, I can explain!"  
  
"You need not to explain anything, I am always watching Jak." came the cold sound of a demon from his throat.  
  
"Wait, that was forty years ago, get back here!" she screamed as he walked off the porch.  
  
"KNIVES! GET BACK HERE!" Vash yelled.  
  
"You didn't come back all those years ago when I called out, Vash, why should I now." He pointed his gun at his brother and pulled the trigger.  
  
Vash cried out in pain as the bullet went straight through his knee. Jak just stared at him. "Knives, really, I can explain," she said, tears pouring from her eyes.  
  
"Like I said, I am always watching," he pulled the trigger again. Jak went down in a heap next to Vash. Raising her head up and clutching her shoulder, she cried out again.  
  
"Monster! That's all you are." she said.  
  
"I have been called that before. It doesn't faze me. I think you are the monster. Just some kind of monster." he said as he turned and walked away.  
  
She watched as he shot down innocent by-standards who saw the entire scene. She looked at Vash.  
  
"Why did he leave like that?" she asked.  
  
"He saw what you saw."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He saw a long forgotten memory from forty years ago."  
  
"Us." she said in a whisper as she looked at the shrinking figure of Knives looming in the distance.  
  
*********************  
  
Wow, that was a fun one to write! Really, I am so mean, don't worry, it gets better. I think. I dunno yet. And don't worry about the whole thing up there. Yet.  
  
Thank you to all of those who have been reviewing. Guess I won't leave this story.  
  
REVIEW! Dammit.  
  
Save a horse. Ride a boy.  
  
Nuclear. 


	7. Chap 7 She leaves DunDunDunnnnnn

And UH! Double up UH! UH!  
  
Woa, that was weird.  
  
I don't own Trigun. Damn. I do own Jak though.  
  
On with the ness.  
  
Chapter 7******* Standing time.********  
  
It had been nearly a week. No one had went after him. But everyone was thinking of him.  
  
Jak had confined herself to his old room. After the bullet was extracted from her shoulder, she had sat.  
  
Vash had done an amazing healing job and was up on his feet in a matter of days, but he wasn't as good as new, still limping around, couldn't go very far.  
  
He was extremely worried about Jak. She had barricaded the door, only coming out to eat occasionally and use the bathroom. He had been in and out a few times, but she didn't talk to him. She shut him out completely. She had shut everyone out, she wouldn't even let Meryl or Milly into the room.  
  
She had sat up in pain this morning. Groping at her bandaged shoulder, she hobbled out of Knives' old bed. Vash sensed she was up and moving, and came up the stairs as fast as his injured knee would let him.  
  
Opening the door slowly, he saw a half naked Jak pulling a white tank over her body.  
  
"Hullo." he said meekly. He was afraid she would shoot him or something.  
  
She just gave him a death glare before pulling her green jumpsuit over her legs. Zipping up the front, she bent over and laced up her knee high black boots.  
  
Vash just stood at the door looking at her. Trying to figure out if she was leaving, or just getting dressed for the day.  
  
"What do you want?" came her voice sharply through the still air.  
  
"Are you going somewhere?" he asked with caution.  
  
"Maybe," she said as she strapped her empty holster around her waist.  
  
"Where are you going?" he tried again.  
  
She pulled her coat off the bed. "Im not to sure, just away from here," she said as she threw it around her shoulders and pulled her gloves on.  
  
"Oh." was all he said.  
  
"Now, if you will excuse me," she started. Picking her gun up off of the bed, she clicked it open and stuck some ammunition in the revolver. Clicking it shut, she pushed it under her coat and into the holster.  
  
She gave Vash a slight shove as she walked from the room.  
  
"Are you looking for him?" he asked.  
  
"No. Im not, now stop asking so many damn questions." she said as she walked down the stairs.  
  
Meryl saw her as she walked out the door and cursed under her breath. "Milly, we have to follow her!" she told her brunette friend.  
  
Jak poked her head back through the door. "If I find either of you humans following me, and I will kill you."  
  
And with that, she was gone.  
  
"We have to follow her anyways." Meryl said in a whisper.  
  
*******  
  
He was thirsty, hungry, tired, and hot. More or less, screwed.  
  
He had been walking around through the desert planet for over a week, and hadn't seen a single town. He was overly pissed.  
  
Pissed didn't begin to describe it.  
  
Sitting down and putting his back to a rock, he put his hands on the ground to see if he could find the nearest plant. Feeling the warmth spread through his body, he smiled a rare smile. He could feel the power surging through his exusted limbs and feeding his very soul.  
  
There he sat, for over an hour, in a deep erotica of happiness.  
  
Suddenly, he stood up, and began walking. 'Only 5 iles to the next town.' he thought.  
  
He just wandered for what seemed like eternity, thinking about the past week. Had he done the right thing? It was her fault she never told him about her and Vash, but he felt bad about it. He had acted through extreme rage, but there was something in the back of his mind saying, you did what was right. It was only lust, nothing more.  
  
He told himself that over and over.  
  
But there was something, the way she had looked at him before he left.  
  
It was lust, nothing more.  
  
He was soon beating himself up, was it just lust, yes, no, yes, no...  
  
"AHHH!" He yelled out as he grabbed his head. "IT WAS! Thats all it is! Whew, ok, breathe."  
  
Gathering his sanity, he continued walking, and was thrilled to see the town looming in the distance.  
  
He picked up his pace, and was there in half the time. But he forgot one little detail.  
  
Humans. What was he going to do about them?  
  
'Oh well, kill them all!' he thought. Reaching out, he thrust his thoughts and commands into their heads. They came walking out of their houses, their shops, their lives. They walked like zombies, out into the desert. They passed him, out into the heated afternoon walking to their fates. Knives told them to stop, and they obeyed, like mindless puppets.  
  
Knives smiled as he thought, 'NOW!'  
  
He heard gun shots and screams behind him. Turning, he saw the bloody mess. Only three humans were left alive. 'Bury them, make sure it looks exactly as it did. Then kill yourself' he instructed them. The three men began digging holes, scooping up the dead, and pushing the sand over their carcasses.  
  
Knives watched as they carried on their task silently. The biggest man bent over and picked up the tiniest of bodies. Only three years old, the human boy had a shot pierced through his head.  
  
Knives smiled in triumph. Who said he wasn't the same old murdering plant. He thought he had done that cleaner than Legato ever would have, he had just left a huge mess where ever he went.  
  
He ambled into town as his stomach gave a really loud growl. He was hungry. So, he walked down to a restaurant and saw untouched food sitting around on the empty tables.  
  
"Mmm," he sighed as he consumed some of the precious food. Getting his fill, he walked around. Stopping into some stores, getting some more ammunition for his gun, and found a nice hotel room to spend the night.  
  
Putting his pack down on the chair, he heard three shots ring out. 'Must be done burring them, that was fast,' he thought as he let out a laugh. He would spend the night here, no one to bother him this far out.  
  
************  
  
Vash clutched his head in pain and fell to the ground in the living room, tears streaking down his tanned cheeks.  
  
Meryl ran out of the kitchen and sat next to him.  
  
"He did it again. Only a few weeks after we went at it, and he's already back to his old self." he moaned.  
  
"Its ok," she said as she brought his tear stained face into her chest. Stroking his hair, she felt his hot tears soaking through her shirt. Wincing at the painful cry of his sobs, she lifted his head.  
  
"Was there any hope for him to begin with?" she asked him.  
  
"I really thought so, I truly did." he replied, trying to break through the tears that still fell freely.  
  
"Its ok, it really is," She said as she brought him into a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around her and began muttering something, she couldn't quite make it out.  
  
"If only I never found Jak."  
  
"What was that sweetie?"  
  
"Nothing." he replied. "I have to go after him," he said, looking at Meryl.  
  
"So, you're going to leave me again." she said smartly.  
  
"Yea, only for a little while though." he told her.  
  
"Leave tomorrow?" she asked with puppy dog eyes.  
  
He gave a small laugh, "Yea, leave tomorrow." he brought her into a tight hug, ending in a close kiss.  
  
******  
  
Jak was back to being her old self. Back before she met Vash self.  
  
Sitting at the bar in a town called Paneera, she shot down another glass of vodka.  
  
"You should prolly stop lady, you're gonna die!" the bartender said, looking at the nearly 15 empty glasses sitting upside down in front of her.  
  
"Yea, yer prolly right," she said as she stumbled up out of the bar stool, nearly tripping over her coat.  
  
"Hey pretty lady," said a tall man with black hair.  
  
"Don't even think it, I may be trashed, but I will kill you." she said as she pushed past him. She didn't have anywhere to stay, and was broke. 'No bed tonight.' she thought as she looked up at the flickering hotel sign.  
  
Walking out side of the towns city limits, she found a nice rock to sleep under. Throwing out a blanket, she started a small fire to keep the cold wind off her back. Huddling under the blanket, she kept thinking, 'Jesus. I should have told him bout' me and Vash. But that was over forty years ago, why the hell does it matter?'  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted with a click that came to the back of her head. "Stand up, nice and slow sweet heart." came the deep voice of a man.  
  
"Oh, lord, what now?" she turned and saw the face of the man she blew off earlier. "I told you no buddy." she said as she reached out and grabbed his wrist and pulled the gun from his grasp.  
  
"What are you going to do now? Huh?" she mocked.  
  
"Shoot you," he laughed as he used hand, pulled an identicle gun from his waist. Putting it to her head, he laughed, "I know who you are, Jakar Malanox. Wanted for Fifty Billion. Now, Im not gonna let a little bounty like that get away." he said.  
  
Jak yawned. "Blah blah blah, anything else? Or can I pummel you now?" she asked with a slight slur.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Wrong answer!" she told him, grabbing his gun, she ripped it from his hand and threw it to the ground. "Oops," she mumbled as she kicked him in the groin and elbowed him in the back of the neck, laying him out cold. "Double oops. Now, lets see, money? WOOZAS! Money!" She exclaimed as she pulled over five hundred double dollars from his pocket.  
  
"Wee! Hotel room!" she cried as she threw everything into her bag and bumbled down the dark streets.  
  
She payed the lady at the desk at wandered to room 43. Clicking the door open and flipping on the lights, she gave a drunk yell of hooray and ran to the bathroom. Taking a cold shower, she brushed her teeth and meandered into bed.  
  
She lust laid there in bed, wide awake into the small hours of the morning. She missed him. She had only been around him for a few weeks, but he was so much like her it was scary.  
  
But she was convincing herself it was lust, only lust.  
  
Little did she know, he was laying in another hotel bed, thinking the same thing, at the same time. And that her buddy Vash was on his way to her exact location unknowingly.  
  
***************  
  
Ok, that was ok I guess. Sorry it shorter. I know, I know... Just a word to the wise, 50 degree water is cold. Really cold. I had to stand in it yesterday. Coach says it builds character and tolerance to pain. After 10 seconds, you don't feel pain, you don't feel anything. And you can't breathe. It sucks.  
  
Enough of my babbling, this was kinda a filler chapter. Day after stuff, only its week after stuff. Whatever. Thanks to Nova, cheesy-jester, and Chu Chu13 for reviewing... And ChuChu, I think it was a sad chapter to, usually I am not into that sad stuff, but it fit.  
  
And to answer all of you guys' nagging question, yea, Knives saw Vash and Jak doing it.  
  
Poor guy.  
  
Ok. REVIEW! Dammit.  
  
Save a horse. Ride a boy.  
  
Nuclear. 


	8. Chap 8 You will never guess who we meet...

Her favorite color is chrome...  
  
Woa, that was weird... (If you haven't noticed yet, all these weird lines are from songs. Just checking that you knew that, but of course you did, you are really smart. I am not.)  
  
Ok, I don't own Trigun. Damn. Do own Jak though.  
  
On with the ness.  
  
Chapter 8**********  
  
Jak yawned and stretched as she clambered out of bed the next morning feeling rather good, despite drinking all that she did the previous night. The bed that the strange man had so greatfully payed for was very comfortable.  
  
Getting out of bed and brushing her teeth, she was going through what she wanted to get done that day, plus, now she had money. Almost 425 still left. She wanted to eat a nice breakfast, then get a new outfit, she was sick of the green and white with her black boots and black hair. She also wanted to get a tattoo.  
  
She figured, 'the more different I make myself, the longer I can elude the authorities'.  
  
Hopping into her typical attire for the day, she packed up what few items she had and bounded out the door. Waving to the lady at the desk, she walked out the front doors and stood on the front porch. Taking in a deep breath of air, she felt happy, and carefree. Something she hadn't felt in quite some time.  
  
Then her tummy grumbled. 'Wowzas, I am hungry!' she thought as she spotted a doughnut store down the way.  
  
'Mmm, doughnuts!' she thought as she pulled out some money and did a hop- skip to the bakery.  
  
"Can I have some doughnuts?" Jak asked cheerfully.  
  
"How many you want," the lady said.  
  
"Oh, I don't care, some!" Jak responded.  
  
"Ooookayyyy, what kind?"  
  
"I don't care! Doughnuts are doughnuts!"  
  
"Alright lady, whatever." the lady said annoyed as she stuffed half a dozen doughnuts into a bag.  
  
"Here you go, five bucks," the cashier said as she pushed the doughnuts into Jak's hands.  
  
Jak payed and began to wander off. Just as she turned her back, a familiar face came and ordered some doughnuts.  
  
"I'll have some doughnuts,"  
  
"What kind?"  
  
"I don't care, doughnuts are doughnuts!"  
  
"That's it, I QUIT!"  
  
"What? Was it something I said?"  
  
Jak didn't hear any of the conversation, she was to busy infatuating herself in the yummy goodness, that and looking for a good tailor to get some new clothes.  
  
Finding one by the name of Cleema's she wandered inside to see a blonde lady sitting at the desk. She immedietly jumped up, "May I help you?"  
  
"Nah, just looking for now, maybe in a minute!" Jak responded with a cheery voice.  
  
Gazing through the vast amounts of clothes, she found a form-fitting blood red suit and a black trench coat, styled much like the one she had on at the moment. Putting them over her arm, she continued to gaze a round. Seeing all the beautiful dresses that hung on he racks, she wished to herself that she was a normal woman for a day.  
  
"Can I try these on?" she asked the blonde.  
  
"Yea, let me get the door." the blonde said as she jumped up to unlock the door. As soon as Jak went into the dressing room, a familiar broom head came bumbling through the door and immediately swooped down on the blonde at the front desk.  
  
"Hey lo pretty lady."  
  
"Um, hi."  
  
"How about me and you, go somewhere tonight,"  
  
"Um, sorry, not interested,"  
  
"Aww, nuts," he bumbled around the store grumbling about needing a belt since Meryl broke his chasing him around the house. Seeing none, he left, right as Jak came out of the dressing room in her new outfit.  
  
"You mind if I just wear it out of here?" she asked the blonde.  
  
"Be my guest, let me ring that up for you," she said sweetly.  
  
Jak reached down and laced her boots up and pulled her holster around her waist. Looking in the mirror for one last shot, she told herself she looked like a completely new person. The black trench coat blended easily with the blood red under it, the boots with the silver clasps up and down them set the tone.  
  
She looked like she had just came out of a massacre and never changed her assassins wear.  
  
"That's 254 dollars and 89 cents." came the voice of the sweet blonde lady. Dishing out the cash, she wandered from the store.  
  
"Change!" the blonde said before she left.  
  
"Naw, you were such a big help, keep it!" The blonde didn't know if she was being sarcastic or not.  
  
Jak wandered around looking for nothing in particular. Drifted into a few bars where she got her first taste of her new wardrobe. Most of the men just whistled and hollered, but the women turned their noses up, thinking she was unlady like and crude.  
  
Jak didn't care. That was her style. She had been fine with it for 115 years now.  
  
'Oh, yea, tattoo!' she though as she walked past a parlor. Glancing inside, she saw a man getting a large, something put on his arm as he winced in pain.  
  
She gazed at the endless designs plastered onto the walls. Every corner of the small shop was wallpapered in pictures. Books lay open on the tables, filled to the brim.  
  
She spotted one in particular rather quickly, a symbol for something she couldn't understand.  
  
"Hey, what does this mean?" she asked the man working on the guys arm. Stopping what he was doing, he got up and looked at it.  
  
"That one was done a few years ago, back on planet where humanity originated, Earth I think it was called, there was a culture called the Japanese. Some guy came in and said that particular one meant either 'Mystery' or 'intrigue' then he went on about some different dialects or something? I got bored and didn't pay attention." he said with a laugh.  
  
Jak just looked at it. It was a curious shape, and she didn't care what it meant, she wanted to get it, but since it meant what it did, it just added to to the coolness of to the to the shape.  
  
"I want that one then." she said as she still gazed at it.  
  
"CHARLIE! GET IN HERE!" to the to the man hollered as he went back to the to the work on to the to the man getting to the to the strange design on his arm.  
  
A man with long black hair walked in drying his hands. "That one huh, where ya want it?"  
  
"Between my shoulder blades." she said securely.  
  
"Ya know something, don't get to the many women in here, course, ain't to the many women who dare to the dress like ya, follow me," he added as he tore to the design off to the wall.  
  
She walked into to the room he had came out of minutes before to the see a large bench in to the center of to the room. On to the table beside it was a row of needles and dyes.  
  
She took off her coat and threw it on a chair with her bag. Removing her gun from around her waist, she added it to the to the pial.  
  
"Packin some serious heat missy, that's a nice gun ya got there," he said, "Take off ya shirt, we'll get this over with."  
  
She really didn't feel uncomfortable stripping in front of him, but if he got fresh with her, he had another thing commin. Unzipping her suit, she pealed it away from her shoulders and removed her undershirt. Laying down on her stomach on to the table, she felt a cold breeze whip through to the room.  
  
"Ok, this Is gonna be cold," he informed her as he pushed down on her skin with a marker. She sat for what seemed like eternity, nearly falling asleep, before he told her again, "Now, this is gonna hurt."  
  
She felt a sharp twing in to the middle of her back. She wasn't really expecting it, but it didn't hurt. She just sat there. Didn't make a peep for over two hours.  
  
He poked her one last time and whipped to the needle off, "Went well, didn't draw any blood, so you won't need to the come back in for a re- coloring." he said with a smile.  
  
She stood up and glanced in to the mirror. Right between her shoulder blades was to the night black symbol for mystery. She loved it.  
  
Throwing her tank back on, to the man gaped at her. "How can you take all that pain? Most men can't even do it!"  
  
She pulled her suit up over her shoulders, ignoring to the dull ache that now invaded her shoulders.  
  
"I got shot in to the shoulder last week by a .45 magnum, you think I can't take a few needles?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"Well, what I meant was," he started.  
  
"How much do I owe you?" she interrupted.  
  
"Oh, I would have to the say, hundred bucks?" he said looking down at to the floor.  
  
"Here, keep to the change," she said as she stuffed a wad of cash into his hands. "And thanks for to the tattoo!" she yelled over her shoulder as she left to the building.  
  
"That's one tough bitch," to the man said.  
  
"Yea, seems to the be. A really lucky guy would be to the only one to the get her." his friend said.  
  
"Yea," he agreed.  
  
*************  
  
Jak had had enough of this town, she wanted to the leave. She got a bite to the eat and walked down a cold alley. Seeing a vehicle at to the end of to the way, she formed a plan. There wasn't a car of Gunsmoke she couldn't jumpstart, and hoping it had gas, this would be her get away vehicle, so you could say.  
  
Pulling open to the door and throwing her stuff behind her, she reached under to the dashboard and pulled to the wires out.  
  
"And touch these two," To the car jerked to the life, "And bam, look at that, fools left to the tank nearly full to the. Oh well!"  
  
She sped off down to the alley, leaning back into to the seat, she winced, suddenly remembering to the tattoo. Sitting forward so quickly, she hit to the accelerator, and careened out into to the sunlight.  
  
"SHIT!" she yelled as she pulled to the wheel to the to the left just in time to the miss to the saloon's porch. Never looking back, she hit to the gas again and flew through town, hair flying out behind her.  
  
She buzzed past to the ice-cream parlor, where a blonde, a raven, and a brunette all gasped.  
  
"She was in a hurry," he said.  
  
"Yea, and so are we, gotta find our assignment!"  
  
"Back to the work!"  
  
Jak was feeling free again. Out in to the open wind, no one to the chase her, no one to the critize her, but no one to the care for her. Once again, Knives invaded her mind. 'Just lust, just lust," she told herself over and over.  
  
Then it hit her. 'Where am I going? Its almost as if I am looking for him, hopping from city to the city like this.' She gave herself a huge mental slap. 'ITS ONLY LUST!' she screamed at herself.  
  
She looked out to the windshield and saw a small town up ahead.  
  
"Wow, how long have I been driving?" she said as she pulled a watch out of her bag, "SIX HOURS! HOLY SHIT!"  
  
(AN: I didn't think you wanted to the hear all to the blah blah blah about her driving, that's boring, 'and next, she turned to the wheels a little to the to the left, and sang along to the to the music....' told you it was boring...)  
  
Right on to the outskirts, she noticed 3 figures out in to the sand. Jumping out to the inspect, she realized they were three men, all with bullet holes through their heads. They were laying on what seemed to the be freshly dug sand, and a few shovels were propped up against a nearby rock.  
  
"That's weird." she said as she got back into to the car and drove closer to the to the city. To the first thing she noticed was it was completely empty. Everything looked normal, only there was no people. It had seemed they just got up from whatever they were doing and left.  
  
Pulling her car in front of a saloon, she grabbed her bag and jumped out. Throwing her sack across her back, she shoved to the saloon doors open.  
  
Empty, it was all empty. Half drank beers and shots lay around on to the tables. Half smoked cigars lay in to the ash trays. She saw to the opportunity to the re-stock on some beverages and walked behind to the counter.  
  
'This is weird, why did they up and leave like that. No struggle, nothing, just, gone,' she thought as she shoved some bottles into her sack. Grabbing a few bottles, she made herself a drink, mixing and stirring. Finally satisfied on to the taste, she chugged it down.  
  
"GAH! Woo, that was strong, at least I don't have to the pay for it!" she said aloud as she slammed to the glass down and went to the make another one.  
  
"Do you remember what happened to the last time you drank to much?" came an eerie voice to the her ears.  
  
She was like a bullet, spinning around, she brought her gun out of her holster and close to the her face. She glanced around nervously, not being able to the pin-point to the exact location of to the speaker.  
  
'So to the town isn't empty,' she thought as she put a smirk on her face.  
  
"No, it isn't," to the cold voice said again. "But I shall be to the sole inhabitant of to the town again," it said.  
  
Jak felt a cold steel object press against to the back of her head. Hearing to the hammer cock, she spun around and knocked to the gun away. At to the same time, she put her gun to the her assailants forehead.  
  
She gasped.  
  
"You couldn't do it. You wouldn't be able to the pull to the trigger." he said.  
  
"Who says? I have had a little to the drink, I am capable of anything," she remarked, staring into his eyes made of ice.  
  
"Yes, we found that out to the other day. Now, didn't I saw I never wanted to the see you again?" he asked.  
  
Jak said nothing for awhile, she just thought. Eyes darting around to the room, like she was looking for something.  
  
"Yea, so," she finally said.  
  
"I meant it," he said, "At the time."  
  
Her face dropped, she felt relieved. She brought to the gun down from his head slowly, but never put it away. He bent over and scooped his off to the floor.  
  
Then she started asking questions. "Did you do this? There is no one here. They are all gone!"  
  
"Yes, they are all outside of town." he said with a smirk.  
  
(AN: Ok, for my stupid readers, 'he' is Knives. Duh.)  
  
"So that's what to the grave yard was for." she smiled.  
  
"And you aren't mad at me?" he asked with upturned eyes.  
  
"No, I won't kill needlessly like you will, but mass carnage doesn't faze me." she smiled.  
  
"Now its my turn to the ask a question." She gave him a worried look. She knew what was coming. "Why didn't you tell me about you and my brother."  
  
She gave a loud sigh. Yep, exactly what she thought. 'Ok, how to the explain this,' she thought.  
  
"Umm, that was forty years ago, I really didn't think it mattered."  
  
"But, it does, that's my brother."  
  
"If it makes you feel any better, he was taking advantage of me, I was drunk."  
  
"So, you were when we were together."  
  
"So you admit to the taking advantage of me."  
  
"To the first couple times, but to the last time you were sober."  
  
"Dammit, forgot about that one..."she said as her thoughts trailed off to the subject at hand.  
  
They just sat there, lost in each others thoughts. Knives wanted some answers, that all he wanted at that exact moment.  
  
"Did you love him?" he asked out of no where.  
  
She stirred out of her trance. She had never thought about that.  
  
"No. But he loved me. It wasn't meant to the be, after he saw me kill this guy, I couldn't stand to the look in his eyes, and I left." she said sadly.  
  
"So it was lust." he said, almost sounding relieved.  
  
"It was only lust." She had told herself that over and over in to the past few days, but not over to the man she met over forty years ago, over to the man she met only months before. 'Only lust,' she thought as she looked out to the window.  
  
"So," he said loudly as he changed to the subject, "Whats with to the new get-up?"  
  
"You like it?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, those colors suit you much better than green and white." he said as he slipped a hand under her coat near her shoulder, as if he was feeling to the material. She gave a slight shiver at the feeling of his smooth hands. Averting her thoughts suddenly, she began babbling.  
  
"Yea, got them in town early this morning!" she told him excitedly.  
  
"Is my brother following me?" he asked suddenly, out of to the blue.  
  
She gave a huge sign and sat down in a nearby chair. "I don't know, what is it with you and these damn questions, they get annoying!"  
  
"Sorry," he muttered. They sat their for awhile, saying nothing, lost in thought, only neither was spying on to the other, they kept to the themselves.  
  
Finally, Jak got sick of to the ab-normally huge awkward silence. She stood up out of to the chair and made her way over to the where Knives was sitting. He had his head tipped down in deep thought. He always had his head hung when he thought, he believed that way, no one was paying attention to the him. Jak put a finger under his chin and got in his face. Ice cold eyes met green as they just gazed at one another.  
  
"I missed you so much," he said without much warning. She just smiled and captured his lips, his heart, his soul. He tried to the stand up, but she pushed him back down into to the chair and sat on his lap. Hands were roaming around, lost in to the heat of to the moment. She slid her hands under his shirt and ran them up and down his sculpted back. He had taken off her coat and began to the unzip her suit when he stopped everything he was doing.  
  
"What?" she asked as she looked at him, somewhat startled.  
  
"Lost focus there for a minute, and my mental block came down. Soon as it did, that idiot of a brother of mine got into my head and started yelling about leaving." he sighed.  
  
"Oh," she said as she ran a trail of kisses down his jaw and across his neck.  
  
'WHAT IN TO THE HELL DO YOU WANT?' Knives yelled silently.  
  
'Where are you?' he heard Vash respond meekly.  
  
'YOU ARE INTERRUPTING SOMETHING.' Knives yelled at him again.  
  
'Geze, sooory. Just was worried. That and you killed some more people, didn't you.' Vash said.  
  
'And if I did.'  
  
'I will have to the track you down and beat you up again.'  
  
'Like that would happen, now, if you would excuse me, something major just fell into my lap.' he closed to the connection and smiled at Jak.  
  
"Sorry about that, where were we?" he asked with a smirk.  
  
"Well, I think we were about rightttt, here!" she said as they lost themselves in a flare of hormones.  
  
****************** Just me, or was this one longer? I tink it was! Yipee! Just a question, ever done it on a bar stool? Not I! That would be an interesting story to the tell one day... "I killed everyone in town and screwed this girl on a bar stool." Weird.  
  
Sorry about my incoherent babbling up there. I have a tendency to the do that sometimes!!!  
  
Ok. REVIEW! Dammit.  
  
Feel to the power of to the love monkey!  
  
Nuclear. 


	9. Chap 9 A glimpse into the past

Cause we'll put a boot in yer ass, thats the American Wayyyyyyy!  
  
Woa. That was weird...  
  
I don't own Trigun. Damn. Do own Jak though...  
  
On with the ness.  
  
Chapter 9*********  
  
Jak smiled elusively as she pushed her hair out of her face.  
  
"You sure you've never been with anyone before?" she asked as she sucked on the side of his neck.  
  
"Only you," he said with a moan.  
  
************  
  
"Would you stop it, geze we are in public..."  
  
"Sorry, its not my fault he picked now to open his head up!"  
  
Vash, Meryl and Milly had been walking around the town, looking for a bar that Vash hadn't already been kicked out of. He was having a serious problem at the moment, and was driving Meryl insane.  
  
He grabbed his head and plopped down right in the middle of the street. Then he started bashing himself with his fist.  
  
Meryl was acting like she didn't know him. "Are you ok? Come on! Get up! Come on!" she told him repeatedly.  
  
"This is either the kinkiest thing I have ever been through, or the grossest." he said suddenly.  
  
"Can't you just close your mind?" Meryl asked impatiently.  
  
"Well, not while he's in it!" Vash said loudly as he yanked himself off the ground.  
  
Milly was just laughing, " I think it is cute. Mister Knives finally found someone."  
  
Vash rolled his eyes, "I really need something to drink, maybe he will stop if I drink it all away. Ohhh, grossssss," he said as he hit his forehead again.  
  
Meryl sighed, "Sometimes I worry about you Vash."  
  
"I worry about myself sometimes!" was all he got out before he was surrounded by men with rather large guns.  
  
"Awww, what now?" Vash whined out loud. "I was having enough trouble with Knives in my head."  
  
The men glanced at each other, "Knives in your head, ok, whatever."  
  
"We know who you are, Vash the Stampede, and we want that pretty bounty on your head."  
  
"Wow, lets get this over with, really, I want a drink. More like, I need a drink." Vash laughed.  
  
The men looked at each other again, "You are an idiot. I can't believe you are the infamous gunman."  
  
"No one can really." Vash said with a smirk.  
  
"I think he mocked us boss," said one of the more stupid henchman.  
  
"No shit Sherlock. Ok boys, let him have it, its dead or alive for the bounty!" the boss yelled.  
  
"Yipe! Vash yelled as he dodged a stream of bullets. He looked as if he was doing a strange dance, hopping around, screaming about god knows what. Then, one bullets grazed the side of his head and some hair flew off.  
  
"HEY! Thats my hairs! Yer ganna get it now!" Vash yelled as he jumped into the air and came flying down on top of the mans head. He leaped again, and fell onto the boss.  
  
"Oops, I am so very sorry, lost my footing there buddy! SHIT! Now Knives is really getting into it, he is driving me INSANE!" Vash yelled as he gave a juno-chop to a machine-gun wielding henchman.  
  
"He finally gets a taste of his own medicine." Meryl muttered.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?" Vash yelled over the gun fire.  
  
"Oh, nothing sweetie! AHH! To your left!" Meryl yelled at a Vash who couldn't pay attention with everything that was going on in his head.  
  
"I got him!" Milly yelled as she brought out her stun-gun.  
  
The men just turned heel and ran away with their tails between their legs.  
  
"Guess that they didn't know it was a simple stun gun!" Milly said with a laugh.  
  
"HOORAY!" Vash yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"What? Whats a hooray?" Meryl said worrily.  
  
"He's done, he's done! No more thoughts in my head, yes!" Vash said as he danced around in a little circle, acting like he was thanking God.  
  
"Oh, geze, this means no more drinks? Right?" Meryl asked with a laugh, she already knew the answer to that one.  
  
"Nope, I say we get some drinks to celebrate him leaving my head!" Vash cried out as he spotted a bar that he hadn't been in yet.  
  
"Oh lord Milly, we are gonna have one really drunk man in our room tonight." Meryl sighed.  
  
"Yes, I think we will," Milly said as the girls watched him walk into the bar proclaiming love and peace and how he needed some beer.  
  
**************  
  
"Did you know, we are on a pool table in a bar with no one in it?" She asked as she stared into his sky blue eyes.  
  
"Yea, glad there is no one in it," He replied as he rolled over on to his back.  
  
"What are we gonna do now Knives?" she asked.  
  
"I dunno, you've done this before."  
  
"Not that, you numskull."  
  
"Then I still dunno."  
  
"Some help you are." she picked herself up off the cool table and slid off. She gave a shiver as her bare feet hit the cold floor. She stood there for a minute, then looked under one of the tables. "There you are," she said as she pulled her suit out from under it.  
  
Sliding her feet in and pulling it over her shoulders, she 'accidently' forgot to zip it up.  
  
"And where are you going?" she felt two arms snake around her waist as he laid his face in her soft hair.  
  
"Come on Knives, we can't do it every second of the day," she said in a whiney voice.  
  
"All right," he replied as he put on a pouty face and put his pants back on. She gave a slight smile at a memory that came back when he pouted, he looked exactly like Vash, except their eyes, of course.  
  
She was having a hard time finding all of her clothes. A boot under a bar stool, a sock on top of the beer keg. And she was still missing her gun and holster.  
  
"Were we really all over the bar like this?" she asked as she pulled her other boot out from under a chair.  
  
"I guess so." was all he said.  
  
"Figures, have you seen my gun?" she asked as she stood in the middle of the bar and scratched her head.  
  
"I think its over by mine actually. By the shot glasses." he pointed over by the counter.  
  
"Oh, there it is, walked by it three times already." she laughed as she put it around her waist.  
  
"You ready yet?' He asked impatiently.  
  
"Forgetting something?" she asked as she threw his gun at him.  
  
"Oh, yea, hurry up, Jesus women take forever." he said as he threw open the doors to the bar. Orangish-red sunlight came pouring through as he sighed. "Already sun-down, you wanna stay the night here, or get going?"  
  
"Get going, can't stand to be in a deserted town with just you to talk to," she mocked as she brushed past him, dragging her hand along his waist.  
  
"Aren't you nice, lets go back to the hotel so I can get my stuff." he said as she began in the wrong direction.  
  
"Ok, how about I meet you over there, Ill go and get the car." she said with a smile.  
  
"Just don't you go no where without me," he laughed and gave her a kiss. She pulled away before he got any deeper, or they would be out on the street doing gettin' jiggy wit it.  
  
She turned away and headed toward the car. Only one thing invaded her head, 'That was great.'  
  
Down the street, he gave a small laugh, 'Glad you liked it, I sure did,' he thought, making sure he didn't let her hear.  
  
She found the car and jumped the engine, it whirred to life and she sped off toward the lone hotel. 'Jesus,' she thought, 'he tries to do it again, and we may have to spend the night. I will be exusted!'  
  
'Ok, not again,' he thought to himself, 'Damn,' with that he closed out her thoughts and wandered into his room. Stuffing his junk into a bag, he walked out onto the porch to see her sitting in the car, waiting on him.  
  
"Let me drive," he said as he chucked his stuff in the back. She didn't give much of an argument, just a small grunt and moved over into the passenger seat. She propped her feet up by the mirror and laid back in the seat.  
  
He took off into the impending night, as the whir of the car lulled her to sleep. He began to watch her sleeping form with much interest. He thought it she was so cute when she slept, like an angel.  
  
'A fallen angel.' rang into the back of his thoughts. He looked away and stared at the pitch black horizon. He had no clue what he was going to do. He was almost positive his brother would be coming for him, and dragging those vulgar humans along.  
  
He gave himself a mental slap, he needed to learn how to live with the lower life-forms. Now that he was out and about, he would be seeing them every where, and he didn't want human following him like they follow his brother. He couldn't kill every town he ran across, he would eventually get caught, or have a bounty put on his head, he didn't particularly want that.  
  
Glancing at his watch, he saw it was nearly eleven, and he was tired. He drove a little bit longer, until he saw a small rock formation sticking out into the night like a sore thumb.  
  
'We will sleep here tonight, need to rest anyways.' he thought as he pulled up and killed the engine. Letting out a long sign, he looked over at Jak's sleeping form. 'Like a fallen angel,' he thought.  
  
Opening the car door, he slid out and yanked some blankets from behind the seat. Spreading them out on the ground, he wandered over to the car and opened the passenger side door. As he began to lift her almost lifeless body, she helped him out and wrapped her arms around his neck. He gave a smile and carried her over to the blankets.  
  
Setting her down on the blanket, he snuggled in close to her and snaked his arms around her stomach. He could feel her breaths as her ribs rose and sunk in a rhymithic manner.  
  
Just then, she began to gasp for breath, and yelled out in her sleep.  
  
'Nightmare' he thought as he stroked her hair and made a shushing sound. She whimpered and rolled over. Burying her head into his chest, he could feel her silent tears soak through his shirt. She brought her hands up and grabbed handfuls of the blanket.  
  
He knew what she was going through, nightmares were all to common in his dreams nowadays. It was one in a million for him to have a peaceful dream, or not to dream at all. He was exteremly curious as to what was bothering her so badly.  
  
'Just a small peak, nothing more,' he thought as he slipped into her dream.  
  
There was a woman standing there, blood streaming down her face, down her throat, and staining her shirt.  
  
Knives realized she looked exactly like Jak, except the woman in front of him had dark grey eyes, full of passion for what she believed in. The woman was screaming at someone as she sat on the floor of where ever they were.  
  
Knives looked around, it seemed to be an abandoned plant, maybe even a SEEDS ship.  
  
"Jak, no, don't do this, you know better," the woman screamed as Knives snapped back to why he was even in her dream to begin with.  
  
'Maybe its a memory,' he thought as his eyes got big. Spinning around, he was staring down a dark hallway, and the sound of footsteps met his ears.  
  
Jak melted out of the shadows, she was wearing a black trench coat, and from what he could see, blood was spattered down her front. Her eyes were screwed tight shut, as if she was trying not to look at the woman on the ground.  
  
"Jak, please, you can't do this!" the woman to his left pleaded.  
  
"I am so very sorry, dear Nyra, some things have to be done." Jak said rather calmly.  
  
The woman, Nyra, stood up and clutched her head with her hand. Using her free hand, she pulled a gun from her belt.  
  
"No, it stops here Jakar." she sounded exactly like Jak. Knives realized that Jak had acted the same way in the kitchen with the human.  
  
"If thats what you say, Nyra." Jak pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "But I must warn you, you know how violent I have the tendency to become." she said as she blew the smoke from her mouth.  
  
Nyra started to walk towards Jak, gun pointed outwards at her head. Knives recognized the gun, Much like his own, only with strange markings down the barrel.  
  
Nyra pulled back the hammer and placed her finger in the trigger hold. Jak just stood there, eyes still closed, smoking her cigarette.  
  
There was a sudden bang, and Jak moved her head ever so slightly to the left.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, you missed, my turn!" And with that, she threw her cigarette to the ground and stomped it out. She then opened her eyes. "You went and made me mad, why did you have to go and do that?"  
  
Knives gasped silently, her eyes were not that of the Jak he knew now, they were cold and lifeless. Twin pools of sadness and hatred. Jak began to move toward Nyra.  
  
"Jak, stay back there, I am warning you!" Nyra cried out as Jak loomed nearer.  
  
"Nope," Jak smirked and evil smile and raced toward Nyra.  
  
Nyra fell over, clutching her head as Jak lowered her foot from the air. The silver gun fell to the floor beside her leg.  
  
Jak bent over to scoop up the weapon when Nyra shot her hand out and grabbed it first. Jak exploded in a fit of anger and drilled her head again with her foot, sending Nyra sprawling.  
  
"I told you not to piss me off." Jak said quietly as she lifted the gun beside her face. Running her hands along the barrel, she grinned.  
  
Nyra had gotten to her knees and ran a hand through her blood soaked hair. "Jak, please, put it down, you know what may happen," she pleaded with Jak.  
  
Jak smirked and evil grin again, "Yes, I fully aware what may happen." she pulled the hammer back and walked over the Nyra. Placing the barrel only inches from Nyra's head, Jak gave a small laugh. "Oh, and thanks for the gun, dear sister."  
  
Knives yelled out as the shot rang through the room. Nyra fell to the ground without a sound. Jak was still looking at her still form as she gave a smile.  
  
"Oops. Did I do that?" she laughed as she started to leave the room. Then, she turned around, as if she had forgotten something. Walking over to the lifeless body of her sister, she ripped her shirt open and pulled out long, silver chain from around her neck. Pulling the chain off, she dropped it into her pocket and left the room without another word.  
  
Knives had seen enough, his small peak had turned into a long, exasperating look, but he felt compelled to follow Jak out of the room.  
  
He had taken only one step, when Jak's kind voice rang through his head. "The dream is done, are you coming out?"  
  
Knives jerked his eyes open to see Jak's beautiful green eyes. They weren't cold and lifeless as they had been moments before. He sat up into the cool desert night.  
  
"I am really sorry you had to see that," she said through tear stained eyes.  
  
Knives could say nothing. He knew so little about this woman, yet he cared for her deeply. He ran his fingers through his soft blonde hair.  
  
She moved to wrap her arms around his waist, but he flinched uncomfortably, and she moved away.  
  
"I truly am sorry Knives, I should have told you," she said as she laid back down.  
  
Knives said nothing, he was lost in thought, deep thought.  
  
'She killed her own sister, over what I wonder. She slept with my own good for nothing brother, destroyed cities, murdered people, and yet, I care for her so much. Why is it that now I feel that its wrong to kill? Was it because I witnessed her kill another plant? Or is it because her loving, caring side is rubbing off on me.'  
  
He thought for what seemed like hours, and came to the conclusion that he didn't care about her past, and that he most certainly didn't care for her emotionless side. Laying back down next to her sleeping form, he could tell she was sleeping peacefully, without dreams.  
  
'Lucky,' he thought as he pulled the blanket over their bodies.  
  
********************  
  
Bumbumbummmmmm, a little of her dark and evil past.... what an evil character, killing her sister. And don't worry, the story gets better, notice how he hasn't noticed her new tattoo. Ooooo, how he missed it is beyond me. Really.But that will become the topic of discussion.  
  
Ok, REVIEW! Dammit.  
  
Acronyms love to have S.E.X.  
  
Nuclear. 


	10. Chap 10 The authoress finally gets her i...

I wanna fuck you like an animal...  
  
Woa, that was weird...  
  
I don't own Trigun. But I do own Jak.  
  
On with the ness.  
  
Chapter 10!****** Mister Vash is back....  
  
Knives was still sound asleep on the ground as Jak sat cross legged on top of the rock formation. Her eyes were shut lightly, and her breathing was nearly silent, as if she were sleeping, but she wasn't. She was far from it.  
  
She had been deep in conversation with Vash for the past hour.  
  
'But you should have seen the way he looked at me, like I was this horrible monster,' she cried silent tears.  
  
'Yes, you have already informed me of this, just give him time, he will be back,' Vash tried to comfort her.  
  
'What if he doesn't Vash, you know, he still hasn't forgiven me for sleeping with you.'  
  
'Yea, well,' he laughed uncomfortably, 'that will happen sometimes!'  
  
'How far away are you now?' she asked nervously.  
  
'I can sense you clearly, only another half an hour, I have been driving for over seven hours you know, I thought Meryl was going to shit herself when I told her I was leaving at one o' clock in the freaking morning.' he said sternly.  
  
'I am sorry, its just, Knives isn't real good with the emotional crap.'  
  
'So I am?'  
  
'You could say that.'  
  
************  
  
'Knives isn't real good with that emotional crap.'  
  
He sat still under the blanket as the sentence rang out into the still morning.  
  
'So, that's what you think of me. God dammit. No matter what the hell I do, Vash is always there to fix my mess. I am the perfect being, Me, not him. He has living in the impurities of the human race for over one hundred and thirty years. And he still thinks he is better than me.  
  
'For once in my god forsaken life, I wish I was dead. Just this once, maybe then I could find happiness. Go to paradise, with Legato, with all those who have cared for me.  
  
'Most certainly not Jak. Not Vash. They can go to that god damned place Rem called the land of the angels, Heaven. They can live in happiness surrounded with all they adored.  
  
'Ha. Then Jak would face the stink of defeat as Rem and Vash catch up. If she were to see how much of a pecker headed human lover that he is, he and Rem had better make babies.  
  
'Oh, yea, their dead, never mind.'  
  
Knives stopped thinking at his stupid mistake as he felt his brother drawing nearer.  
  
He glanced to the top of the rock to see Jak lost in thought. He gave a silent chuckle. 'She won't feel me leave if she's THAT immersed in thought.'  
  
He quickly gathered his things and chucked then into the car. He glanced up at the rock again.  
  
Her figure was silhouetted by the rising sun. He couldn't deny how beautiful she was. He reached his hand up and touched a finger to her distant skin.  
  
He let off a smile. But a cold smile, one of pain, anger, and revenge.  
  
Revenge.  
  
He smirked and wrenched open the door. Sliding onto the seat, he gave life to the cold, dead engine, and looked back up to the rock.  
  
She was still in deep thought. She was oblivious to all around her.  
  
He pushed the accelerator and sped off into the morning air. Not looking back, he gave a sigh of relief.  
  
************  
  
'Umm, Jak, sorry to interrupt your random blubbering, but he is leaving.'  
  
"No, he's still asleep.'  
  
'Nope, he is gone.'  
  
Jak opened her eyes. 'I don't believe you.' She stretched her limbs and stood up. Peering over the rock, she saw the deserted blankets.  
  
'Told you.' Vash almost smirked into her ear.  
  
'SHUT UP! I am going after him.' she began to say.  
  
'NO! I am only fifteen minutes away, you stay put. I will be there in a few minutes.'  
  
'But I have to stop him! I don't want him to leave again! It was dumb luck I found him last time.' she cried out as tears began to fall.  
  
'Don't cry, I am almost there, just, don't you cry.' Vash was nearly begging.  
  
'And why not? Everyone thinks it is so bad for a big girl like me to cry. Sometimes I need to cry! Especially when I lose something I love!' She smacked her hands over her mouth, as if she had said it aloud. Vash said nothing.  
  
************  
  
Knives nearly killed himself as the car came to a screeching stop. He hadn't been listening to the conversation between his brother and Jak, but he had heard those few words loud and clear, over the music.  
  
'...when I lose something I love...'  
  
She had said that. It pierced him straight through.  
  
'So, she does have feelings for me. Ha, sucks for her.'  
  
Just then, a song came onto the radio. A two minute intro. Then the deep voice surrounded by drums and guitars.  
  
*/These are the hands that drop your trust, These are the boots that kick you around, This is the tongue that speaks on the inside./*  
  
Knives had started the car back up.  
  
*/These are the ears that ring with hate This is the face that'll never change This is the fist that grinds you down This is the voice of silence no more./*  
  
As he pressed down the accelerator, his sensed his brother coming to a halt at where he himself had spent the night at. */These are the legs in circles run This is the beating you'll never know These are the lips that taste no freedom This is the feel that's not so safe This is the face that you'll never change This is the god that ain't so pure This is the god that is not pure This is the voice of silence no more/*  
  
Knives had focused all of his senses on the song. He knew it had meant something, and why it came on when he had grinned so evilly.  
  
*/Some kind of monster This monster lives  
  
This is the face that stones you cold This is the moment that needs to breathe These are the claws that scratch these wounds This is the pain that never leaves This is the tongue that whips you down This is the burden of every man These are the screams that pierce your skin This is the voice of silence no more  
  
This is the test of flesh and soul This is the trap that smells so good This is the flood that drains these eyes These are the looks that chill to the bone These are the fears that swing over head These are the weights that hold you down This is the end that will never end This is the voice of silence no more  
  
Some kind of monster This monster lives  
  
This is the cloud that swallows trust This is the black that uncolors us This is the face that you hide from This is the mask that comes undone/*  
  
He sighed. He wanted no more of the radio. Snapping it off, he continued driving in the gradually heating air.  
  
He knew the song pertained to more than one person.  
  
***********  
  
"My God, Vash! I am so glad you are here!" she yelled as she hurled herself at him. Her tear stained face unintentionally buried itself into his collar as she gave him a hug.  
  
"Ack! Jak! Gerroff! Your killing me!" he cried out in sharp breaths.  
  
"Oops," she said as she gave a smile and removed herself from his torso. "Sorry about that, get over excited sometimes."  
  
"Its alright, here, sit your butt down." he said as he nearly pushed her into the car.  
  
"What about my stuff?"  
  
"What about my brother?"  
  
"Yea, whatever," she gave a sigh. She loved Vash, but not as everyone thought. She just liked to be around him, he was flawless. He was an angel. He always, well, most of the time, knew what to say, and was a fun person to be around. He was everything she wasn't.  
  
As he hit the gas, she clicked on the radio to hear the end of a haunting song.  
  
She gave a sigh as Vash clicked it back off.  
  
"I was listening to that, VASH," she said sarcastically.  
  
He ignored her, "So, what happened?"  
  
"Well, I am not sure. I had this dream last night, and he saw it, but I dunno, then this morning, we were fine. I woke him up at dawn, but he fell back asleep, and he was fine then. But, BAM! He was gone the next second. I am getting really aggravated with that kid." she laughed.  
  
"Yea, I had to live with him for 15 years. Don't give me any of that." Vash said as he followed the twin tracks in the sand.  
  
"Yea, so, what am I going to do?"  
  
"Personally, I would say goodbye to his sorry ass and go out with a fine, sexy man, such as myself," Vash gave his best manly impression.  
  
"Give me a break, but I am going to dump his sorry ass. Got that right."  
  
"Glad your in a better mood about it miss."  
  
"Yea, so, then why are we still following him?"  
  
"Cause I need to bring him back home so he don't kill any more people."  
  
"Can we please leave him? I don't want to see him again."  
  
"I bet you will change your mind when you have an empty bed tonight." Vash said, not even a small flash of expression on his features.  
  
"Shut up." she growled.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Not really!" She shoved him.  
  
"Hey! I am driving lady!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Sure you are."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Please, not this again."  
  
Vash just stared at the sand flying around.  
  
"Hey!" she said.  
  
He kept staring.  
  
"I can get you to talk." She put one finger into the air. Then, she got it slowly closer and closer to his ribs. He threw an arm down to cover his once exposed ribs. She kept getting closer.  
  
And closer. Until she gave him a little poke.  
  
"AHHH! NO MORE!" he yelled loudly. She gave him another poke. "Please...." he started to beg. She just kept poking. "Don't make me stop this car."  
  
"Then turn around."  
  
"I was planning on it!"  
  
She sat back in surprise. "Really? Only took three pokes?"  
  
"No, there is a really big sand storm up there. See it. I don't want to get caught in it." he said as he turned the car around on the hot sand. It flipped around the left side of the car in a spray as he fishtailed and hit the gas again.  
  
"I am really tired, you know that, we are stopping in the next town, and I am sleeping." he grumbled.  
  
"That's what you think." she said in a small voice.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" he said startled as he looked over at her.  
  
So she poked him in the ribs again.  
  
"Hey! Would you stop that?"  
  
**************** "Hurry up Milly! We have to leave before Vash returns!"  
  
"Why such a hurry Meryl, I am tired." Milly complained as she put more clothes into a bag.  
  
"Well, we have to go find Jak! Can't let her get away!"  
  
"Awww, come'on Meryl, I need a break that's more than a week!"  
  
"Shut up Milly! If Vash comes back and we are still here, we are done! No more job! We will be fired cause that broom head won't let us leave!" she said as she threw Milly and her own bags onto the Thomas' outside. She scribbled out a note telling Vash she and Milly would be gone for awhile.  
  
"MILLY!" Meryl yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"WHAT?" Came Milly's aggravated voice.  
  
"WHERE ARE YOU!"  
  
"ON THE THOMAS, READY TO GO!"  
  
"Oh," Meryl said as she looked out the door. Shutting it behind her and clicking the lock, she jumped onto the animals back and picked up the reigns.  
  
"Milly,"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I hope this case is easier than the last."  
  
"Me too Meryl, me too."  
  
*************  
  
They had only been riving for an hour before Vash began to pass out from lack of sleep. Jak had taken over the vehicle and old him to sleep. Before she could blink he was sprawled out comically in the back seat, dead as a log.  
  
She glanced back at his sleeping form. He had been asleep for six hours now. Tossing and turning occasionally, but asleep none the less.  
  
She liked the silence.  
  
They had been driving for seven hours. That was how long it took him to get to her, but they had also driven alittle ways after Knives, only to turn around. So she guessed it was only half an hour until they got to the town he was in.  
  
He began to stir in the back seat and she let out a deep sign as he flung himself into the passenger seat and began stretching and scratching himself like a monkey.  
  
"Glad to see YOU'RE awake."  
  
"How long was I out?"  
  
"I thought you had died, almost 6 hours, needle noggin."  
  
Vash's face suddenly got hard. "Don't call me that, please."  
  
"Why? May I ask?"  
  
"A dear friend, and a horrible traitor called me that. He was killed by his master."  
  
"Oh, I am sorry." She apologized as a tear fell from his emerald eyes.  
  
"So," he changed in a split second, "How long?"  
  
"Half an hour."  
  
"Yey! Then I can get some doughnuts!"  
  
"You are pathetic."  
  
"Yep, I know," He said as he poked her ribs and made her jump in her seat.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
I would like to thank Metallica for the song Some Kind of Monster. If you have heard it, it is a powerful song, and it fit into the story at the time. It also gives alittle foreshadowing.  
  
I will be doing a few more chapters at the current time set, maybe a small amount of lemony freshness, nothing over PG-13 you perverts, but anyways, then I am skipping like 5 years into the future. FYI. I will tell you when it is coming.  
  
Coming, hehehe.  
  
REVIEW! Dammit.  
  
Nuclear 


	11. Chap 11 Umm, something, the authoress wr...

Cause the Devil's got the kinda stuff they smoked in Vietnam...  
  
Woa, that was weird...  
  
I don't own Trigun. Do own Jak though.  
  
On with the ness.  
  
Chapter 11***Return to the deserted home***  
  
"HEY LADIES! I AM BACK!"  
  
Vash slammed the front door open and ran into the kitchen.  
  
It was a sore eyesight for him.  
  
"Awwww, mannnn, they didn't get any doughnuts!"  
  
"What a shame," Jak said as she glanced down at the table. "What is this?" She said as she picked up a piece of paper.  
  
"Give me that, stupid," he growled. He scanned the paper quickly, then fell to the ground. "Stupid, freaking, idiotic, and and anddd, Oh, gir." He said with a gasp.  
  
Jak took the paper out of his hands and looked at the neat scrawl across the lines.  
  
'Vash,  
  
I am really sorry about this, but Milly and I are leaving for awhile. We decided to go after Jakar on our own, seeing that you wouldn't allow us to under normal circumstances. We shouldn't be to long, after we locate her, we will be back. Probably under a month if everything goes as planned. Once again, I am very sorry to leave like this, it is just I really need to keep this job. You understand.  
  
Forever, Meryl'  
  
"So, they left you to find me. Figures." Jak said as she threw the paper into Vash's lap.  
  
"Awww! How long are they expecting a month to be? It will be a year to them!" he complained.  
  
Jak turned to leave the room. "Well, what are you going to do Vash the Stampede?" she stopped walking and turned her head slightly, "Are you going to stay and grow into an old man waiting for their carcasses to get back home, or are you going to try to find Knives?"  
  
With her small tidbit of wisdom, she turned and exited the kitchen.  
  
"Neither, I am tired of this," he grumbled as he stood up. He wanted to sleep some more, but wasn't tired.  
  
Trying to make up his mind as he walked down the hallway, he saw a door open to the left side. He lost all train of thought when a beautiful sound came to his ears.  
  
'I can't escape walking down these halls, hard to find a place, where there are no walls, and no lines begging me to cross, only straight ahead better move along...'  
  
The song faded away as it became no less than a small hum. Vash snapped back into reality as he looked at where he was. Standing framed by the door sill, he stared at a tan back facing him.  
  
"Don't stop," he whispered.  
  
Jak turned her head and gave a sharp cry. Covering herself up, she began to shove a shirt on over her naked torso.  
  
"What are you doing in here buster?" she exclaimed as he stared at her. But she noticed he wasn't really looking at her, more like staring through her, almost in a trance.  
  
She still had her back to him, but was having difficulty pulling the shirt over her chest, as it had rolled up underneath its self.  
  
"No need to put it on, I do believe I have already seen it all," he gave a smile as he stared translucently through her.  
  
"You pervert!" she yelled as she finally gained control on the shirt and pulled it over her naked skin. She turned on her heal and stuck her face into his, "You never answered my question either, what were you doing in here?"  
  
"I liked you singing, what was it?"  
  
"An old song from earth, you wouldn't know it," her voice trailed off as she pushed past him and out the door. He turned his head as she started to walk away. Something deep with in him wanted her to stop.  
  
He looked at her as she pulled the top part of her jump suit from around her waist and onto her shoulders. Then she stopped. She realized in her rush to get away from the awkward moment, she left her coat and gun in her room. Cursing herself under her breath, she turned around to see Vash still standing at the door staring with misty eyes.  
  
/*-+/*-+ Flashback+-*/+-*/  
  
Humming was everywhere, it filled the room, it filled the emotions, it filled the passion.  
  
"What is that called?" he asked the black-haired woman beside him.  
  
"It came from earth, along time ago," she replied as she pulled the blankets around her naked form.  
  
"Its beautiful, teach it to me some time," he said quietly as he put an arm under the blanket and wrapped her close to his body.  
  
"I will," she replied, "someday."  
  
/*-+/*-+End Flashback/*-+/*-+  
  
Vash snapped out of it. Looking into the room, he saw Jak throwing her coat on.  
  
"You never taught me." he said finally.  
  
"You never asked again." she retaliated.  
  
"I never had the chance to, I woke up the next morning and you were gone. You had ran from my life." he said as tears welled into his eyes.  
  
Jak was beating herself up. Here she was, responsible for all the man before her had suffered, and he was beginning to cry. What was she supposed to do? She had no real reason for leaving him that day, but she still felt so attached to him.  
  
She began to move toward him. "It's ok, it really is. And now its my turn to comfort you when you fall," she gave a smile a wiped the tears from his eyes with her thumbs. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and felt a dead weight set apon her frame. She felt so sorry for the ageless plant as his chest rose and sank against her own in racking sobs of torment.  
  
She began to feel the effects of his dead weight after a few minutes and began to search for a place to put him down.  
  
All she saw was the bed.  
  
'Figures,' she thought as she began moving toward it. He was like a puppet. He followed her every step as she glided toward the piece of furniture. Sitting down, she felt the weight come off her shoulders for a moment before it came straight back to her legs. He had laid his face sideways on her legs and was staring into her stomach as the hot tears continued to fall.  
  
She felt so bad. He had been through so much lately, between his brother leaving, the insurance girls leaving, the death of the priest, and the telepath, he was on the verge of a mental breakdown.  
  
She could tell he was uncomfortable by the look in his old eyes. She gave a smile and began to pull him towards her body, letting him sit right beside her.  
  
The tears had began to slow, and his breathing more regular.  
  
"You ok?" she asked as she ran her fingers through his soft blonde hair.  
  
"I'm fine, just had to get that out." he sighed. He turned his puffy eyes to her and smiled. "Thanks Jak," he leaned over and brushed a kiss on her cheek before laying down on the bed.  
  
She smiled as she watched the 130 year old man curl into a small ball and drift asleep again.  
  
'Sleep doesn't seem to bad at the moment,' she thought as she laid her head back against the wall. Closing her eyes, fatigue enveloped her weary body, and she fell into a deep sleep, not thinking about what had happened moments before.  
  
***************  
  
AN: I know what you all are thinking... she JUST got done with his brother, what a pervert... HE WAS EMOTIONALLY DISTRESSED. Get over it. I thought it was cute. On with the story at hand.  
  
And the next few chapters will be focusing on Jak and Vash... Nothing real important going on in the lives of Knives and the insurance girls. Woo, they left Vash.  
  
****************  
  
Jak woke to a gargantuan yawn as she stretched her arms and made an attempt to roll over. But her thought was stopped when she came in contact with something big and hard, that wasn't the wall. She was staring at the wall.  
  
First, she threw the blankets off and sighed a sigh of relief that she still had all her clothes on. Then she looked over her shoulder only to see a blonde smiling meekly at her.  
  
She gave him a death glare that stopped his needless smiling.  
  
"WERE YOU TRYING TO SEDUCE ME, BROOM HEAD?" she yelled at him. He shrank back and began to violently shake his head from side to side.  
  
"THEN WHAT IN THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?"  
  
"You fell on me a few hours ago," he said as he stuck his head under the pillow, expecting the worse.  
  
"Oh. Ok." she replied as she looked at the clock. "8 o' clock at night? Man, today really screwed up my sleep schedule..."  
  
"I can help with that," he said in his manly voice, which earned him a flying kick in the ass.  
  
"Shut up, I am going out, are you going to come with me?"  
  
"Yea, I will come." he said as he grinned evilly, "But you will have to give me a minute..."  
  
"Not THAT kind of come you ass. What did you do, take pervert pills this morning?" she said as she walked from the room.  
  
"Wait! Wait for meeeee!" he yelled as he tried to re-spyke his un-spyked hair.  
  
'Men... what pigs...' she thought as she rolled her eyes.  
  
*******  
  
Two bars, a few dozen shots, and a hundred dollars later, the two outlaws stumbled out of the near by Saloon, leaning on each other for support.  
  
"Hey Vash?" she said as she bopped along.  
  
"What is it Jak?"  
  
"I do not tink I have bean dis drunk in AGES..."  
  
"Me niever Jak, me niever."  
  
"Glad I am not the ondly one," she laughed as they came to the front door of the house. Vash started fiddling with the mere two keys he owned. Struggling for nearly 20 minutes, he gave up and threw the keys down.  
  
He simply walked over to the window, opened it up, and went in that way, with Jak following him closely.  
  
Then he remembered something.  
  
"Hey Jak? When did you get a tattoo?" he scratched his head. She stopped right in mid-step and turned her head.  
  
"I has a tattoo?" she said confused.  
  
"Yea, on yer back."  
  
"I don't got no tattoo."  
  
"Ya do to."  
  
She made a quick, drunk decision and ran to the bathroom. Throwing off her coat, unzipping her suit, and pulling her shirt off in plain view of everyone, she looked in the mirror.  
  
"Told you..." Vash said as he stared at some things other than the tattoo.  
  
"Would cha lookey there. I got me a tattoo." she said as she poked it to make sure it was real. "How weird is dat? I don't even member it Vashy-poo. Ya would tink ya would member a big-ol tattoo like dat one."  
  
"Yea. I gotta a tattoo." he said stupidly.  
  
"Really? Where?" she asked excitedly, jumping up and down and clapping her hands, so drunk she forgot she was naked from the waist up.  
  
"I shall show thee, but tell no one..." he said in a quite voice.  
  
He took his coat off, then began to struggle with the armor under it. Flipping buckles was obviously difficult to a drunk man. He began to grumble under his voice when Jak got to excited and began to help him.  
  
Now there were two drunks trying to unsnap it.  
  
After what seemed like forever, they finally figured out that two snaps would have done it, and he was free. Pulling off the final shirt, he points to his back.  
  
"See it?" he asked.  
  
"Umm, no." Jak replied confused.  
  
"Oh, guess I don't have one then. But I do have a lot of ouchies."  
  
"I have a really big ouchie on my leg!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Bigger than my ouchies?" he said with a 'nuh uh' voice.  
  
"Yea, its HUGE," she over-exaggerated.  
  
She tried to pull the leg of her suit up from the bottom, but when she realized it was to tight, she tried to pull it off the other way, forgetting about her boots.  
  
Now she was in a mess. She had no shirt on, and had one leg stuck in the air as she hopped around due to the fact that she had managed to forget to take her boots off. Cursing aloud to herself, she hopped over and collapsed on the couch. Then she began to fiddle with her boots.  
  
(AN: I think we can all see what is going to happen between two depressed people that have had one to many drinks and are comparing scars by getting naked. I can related to the drinks part. Trust me. Alcohol impairs judgment. Don't do it. Unless you go to my school, then you can come to prom trashed, and no one would care... thats a different story. On to the sex scene that is closing in fast. Don't take that seriously...)  
  
Finally wrenching the left one off her foot, she began to pull the right one off. It took both of them to get that one off, it was still laced all the way up.  
  
She then kicked her suit off and showed Vash the huge scar on her thigh. But he wasn't looking at the pretty scar, he was looking at pretty pink panties.  
  
He gave a huge grin.  
  
"I have a scar there to. It would beat that one." he grinned.  
  
"Nuh uh. Mines the pertiest." she laughed.  
  
"I will prove you wrong then." he glared as he started to pick at the buckles on his pants. "SHIT WHY ARE THEY DRUNK PROOF?" he yelled as he snapped a random snap and they fell off.  
  
"Cool," he laughed. "I need to remember that snap..."  
  
"Yep, yer scar beats mine." Jak stared.  
  
"I told you."  
  
Jak stared thinking. She had to be better at something than him. She pondered hard on this thought for awhile. Then it came to her.  
  
"Well, I can run faster."  
  
"Nuh Uh."  
  
"Yea huh."  
  
It began into a fit of yea huh and nuh uh's (Like in the Emperors New Groove! Lol) as they argued naked. Well, mostly naked, bottoms were on. Those count, right?  
  
Then Jak took off high speed over the couch and skidded into the kitchen. Bolting up the stairs, she heard Vash thumping up close beside as she ran into a room and slammed the door. She looked around for a place to hide as she heard him pounding on the door.  
  
"Hey! No fair! You locked it!" he said as he pushed.  
  
She wrenched open the closet door and jumped inside just as he managed to wrench the door open.  
  
"HA! I GOT YOU!" he yelled as he pulled the door open. There stood Jak. Smiling like she always does. "Not yet..." she said evilly as she threw her hands out and began to tickle him. He started laughing extremely loud and Jak bolted past him and down the stairs.  
  
She skidded through the kitchen again and saw her means of freedom. The front door. She made a spectacular jump to hurdle the couch, but due to her drunken state, her back foot caught on the couch and she fell into a pile of blankets with an oomph.  
  
Vash skidded through the kitchen and saw she wasn't anywhere to be found, but saw the open screen door.  
  
Running right past Jak, she threw the door completely open an began yelling at the top of his lungs, "GET BACK HERE JAK! YOU DON'T NEED ANOTHER ACCOUNT OF INDECENT EXPOSURE ON YOUR WARRANT!"  
  
Jak couldn't take it any longer, she burst out in laughing and gave herself away. Vash wheeled around and looked at her laying on the floor.  
  
Then she smiled a corrupted smile, and flipped him onto his back with a thud. Straddling his waist, she grabbed his wrists and held them over her head.  
  
"Ha. Got you!" she laughed. While she was laughing, he started to feel even more drunk than he had ever in his life. Must have been the naked girl sitting on him. He snaked his wrists away from the cold floor and grabbed her back. She gave a small giggle as he pulled her down on top of him.  
  
She looked into his emerald eyes, and gave a smile. Just as he smiled back, she gave a small shiver as a breeze whipped over her bear skin. He grabbed at a blanket and pulled in over them. She stopped shivering just as he brushed his lips over hers.  
  
She gave a smile, almost one of acceptance, as she kissed him back. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and put him hands on the small of her back. They lay there for ten minutes of more, enveloped in each other's aura when he pulled away from her lips and began to pay more attention to other parts of her body.  
  
She gave a small moan when he ran his fingers down her spine. He smiled as she ran her tongue across his battered chest. Just as he started to make another move, reality kicked in.  
  
She pressed her hands onto the floor above his shoulders and picked herself off his body.  
  
"We are drunk, lonely, and scared. The last time we did this, I didn't see you for 30 years. How is it gonna work out now, I will just wake up in the morning and freak again." she said.  
  
"So thats why you left last time, you were scared?" he asked.  
  
"To tell the truth, yes. I had serious feeling for you Vash, but not that soon into our relationship, we weren't even dating, just buds." she sighed. "I woke up sore, naked and not remembering a single thing, so, of course I panicked."  
  
"You shouldn't have left, if truth be told, I really loved you!" he said as he ran a hand through her silky hair. "But then you left, I was so lonely."  
  
"I am sorry Vash, I really am." A hot tear fell onto his shoulder as she wept in the dark night. He reached up and wrapped her in a close embrace. Her arms gave way and she fell on top of him. Nuzzling her face into his neck, she cried out he anger and contempt she had bottled up over the past years. He felt horrible, and rolled onto his side, and sighed as he felt her chest beating in sobs against his own.  
  
He made a small shushing noise, and stroked her hair. Her tears faded into drunk hiccups, which eventually faded into small snores of long-awaited sleep.  
  
************  
  
Outside the window, a strange person clad in a black desert coat peered through the window from under the hood.  
  
The grey eyes shot out many years of hatred, anger, and revenge.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Bumbumbummmmmmmm, Cliffy! I sorry. I had to do it. And if you is smart, you will know who it is.... but I not tell you till next chappie!!!  
  
REVIEW! Dammit.  
  
Nuclear. 


	12. Chap 12 2 Years later and Pasts surfa...

Bombs over Baghdad......  
  
Woa, that was weird....  
  
On with the ness...  
  
***Chapter 12**********  
  
AN: Ok, first part of this chapter is explanation. I am skipping 2 years. I just need to get some more stuff into this story than Jak and Vash and Knives in a circle of love and hate. You know how that goes. And that scary person from the last chapter is coming up...  
  
Mowahahaha.  
  
**********************  
  
2 years had passed since Knives and the Insurance Girls walked out of Jak and Vash's lives.  
  
The two had wandered around togeather, getting into fights and leaving the town, it wasn't easy being two of the most wanted outlaws on the planet.  
  
Their relationship with one another had grown into great friendship. The kind where it molds from lust into love, then into life long companions, leaving he need for lust along the way.  
  
In truth, they loved each other more than anything in the world, and would do anything for each other, but it hadnt gone past a hug or a kiss on the cheek for over a year.  
  
Where the story picks up now, they are living in a small town called Prevail. The entirity of the town was around 100 men, women, and children, and they all knew and respected the situation of the two outlaws. They knew of the combined total of 110 Billion Double Dollars, but they loved the couple so much, they could never turn on either of them.  
  
Vash and Jak have been living in Prevail for around 8 months now, in a small house by the bakery. It was a simple one story house, with a few rooms. They didn't need much.  
  
Ok, now to the story.  
  
***********************  
  
Vash opened the closet door and rooted around for some clothes. Slidding back the curtain rod, he caught glimpse of something red. Grabbing the material, he yanked.  
  
Out slid the one thing he didn't want to see again. His coat. And slid into the pocket was a brown leather strap surrounding a silver revolver.  
  
He let out a sigh and clucked it back into the closet. Back into dead memories.  
  
Finally getting some decent clothes, he put them on and walked into the kitchen, where Jak was making breakfast.  
  
"Morning sleepy head!" she said as she put some eggs and bacon on the table for him.  
  
"Yea," He grumbled as he stuffed fork fulls of the eggs into his mouth.  
  
He had a part time job down at the general store, and, to say the least, he was always late.  
  
"I have to go," he said as he grabbed his sweatshirt and started out the door.  
  
"Hey!" she yelled after him. "No good bye today?"  
  
"See ya." he said as he ran back over and gave her a fast hug goodbye. She grinned at his stupid smile as he ran haphazardly out of the house.  
  
She washed her hands under the spicket and went up to her and Vash's room. Pulling open her closet door, she found a sweatshirt and threw it over her head. Today had been overly cold for the desert planet.  
  
She turned around to see a cloaked figure framed the doorway.  
  
"Hello?" she asked, approaching the figure.  
  
The figure responded by lifting a huge sliver thing from the inside of it's cloak. Jak gave a huge gasp. The sliver thing began glowing and making a strange whirring sound.  
  
"You remember this Jakar?DO YOU REMEMBER?" came a low voice from under the hood as it looked up. Piericing red eyes shone out from the shadow, before Jak's world went black.  
  
******************  
  
Vash was streaking from building to building back to his house when he felt the awesome power erupting. Seeing the huge white light, he ducked into a nearby alley and croached down, covering his head. He felt the buildings crash down around him as the entire town errupted in the blinding white light.  
  
After a few seconds, the light receded, and Vash pulled his head up. "Oh my God." he said as he threw the concrete chunks off of him and continued towards his house.  
  
He heard a sound behind him and out of the corner of his eye, saw a figure run back behind him. Sliding to a stop, he turned around.  
  
Standing in the center of the rubble, a figure in black raised its head towards him.  
  
"It's to late. She's dead." was the deep voice that emanated from its throat. "As are you."  
  
The figure raised a black gun into he air and a shot rang out.  
  
The black figure dropped it's gun and hunched over, clutching its side. Vash put his left arm back to his side, gun smoking.  
  
"You of all people should know I am always armed, brother." Vash said.  
  
The figure lifted its head. The hood fell away from its face to reveal a scarred complextion. The blue eyes shimmered in the sun. Lifting his head to full extent, he laughed.  
  
"So, what happened to you?" Vash asked.  
  
A scar ran from his scalp clear down over his eye and across his cheek, disappearing into the cloak. Another ran from the side of his cheek across his lip and stopped at his chin. He had let his hair grow long, and untamed, it flowed down longer than Vash had ever let it grow.  
  
"Those damn spiders." was all he said. "Good thing I found a running mate though." he chuckled. At that sentence, another figure came from no where. Stopping, it glanced at Vash, then to Knives.  
  
"Idiot." the figure said, scooping up the fallen comrade and vanashing.  
  
Vash looked after the receding figure, debating on wether or not he shold follow his brother and the stranger, but a horrid scream entered his mind.  
  
'God, help me Vash!' piereced his entire head.  
  
He took off back toward the house. Apon ariving, he saw the destruction started here. The entire building was leveled. Running into the middle, he began picking up the pieces of wood and chunks of concrete and threw them away.  
  
"Jak! JAK!" He started yelling in frustration. He stopped for a second and glanced around. Then he saw it. Over to the left, he saw a fragile hand poking out from under the wood. Stumbling over, he ripped the boards off the pile until he saw the still form of Jak wedged under a chunk of concrete.  
  
"Good God, Jak! Wake up!" He yelled out as tears ran down his face. "Come on, don't go, please wake UP!" He yelled as he threw off the final board.  
  
She laid in a heap, blood streaming down her face and onto her pale blue sweater. He scooped up her limp form and held her head up towards his face. "Wake up," he gave her a gentle shake. He head limply fell over onto his shoulder. He began to move out of the rubble when a young man of about 23 ran over. He himself was covered in dirt and blood. He was obviously scouting for survivers.  
  
"Is she ok?" he asked.  
  
"No, shes not ok, Im not ok, WHY DID THAT BASTARD COME BACK!" Vash yelled in frustration.  
  
"Here, we have a small area down this way for injured people." the boy said as he pointed down the wrecked street.  
  
Vash glared up ino the sky for a moment. Making a face, he shoved Jak into the boys arms. "Take her down there. I will be back in a little while." he said as he walked back into the rubble.  
  
He watched as the young man ran down the street and turned the corner. Vash sat down on a huge chunk of concrete and balled his fists up. Slamming them down onto the concrete, he let out a scream of anger. Tears streaming down his face, he began going through the rubble of his house like a windmill. Throwing board off of board, he rummaged for hours.  
  
Coming across a box, he threw it open. Grinning, he saw the first half of what he wanted. Stripping down to his underwear, he pulled the brownish- black leather over his legs, and snapped the snaps over. Then he moved to the top, pulling it over his chest and arms, and snapping the buckles and tying the strings.  
  
Throwing over a few more boards, he caught sight of something he never wanted to see again. Grabbing the red material, he pulled it free and sat down on his chunk of concrete. Pulling the holster and revolver out of the pocket, he fastened the two straps around his waist. Pulling out the gun, he snapped it open and loaded it.  
  
Grabbing the coat, he pulled it over his head, and threw his hands through his hair, pushing the spykes back into place. He slid his finger into his pocket, and ran into an object. Pulling it out, he grinned almost evilly, and put the glasses over the bridge of his nose.  
  
Digging in the box again, he puled out three more things. A black coat, a red suit, and a black holster, empty of its gun.  
  
He took off down the road. Veering to the left, he saw the small group of people. Walking through the group, he earned a lot of strange stares. He was used to them. He live 110 years of his life in weird stares.  
  
He saw Jak laying unconcious on a bed. Walking over to her, he lifted her head up. Clearing his mine, he spoke out.  
  
"Jak, wake up please. Its time to go."  
  
The man looking after her objected. "She cannot leave yet! Look at her!"  
  
Vash glared daggers at him through his yellow glasses. "I am taking her."  
  
He scooped her up and started walking away. A small tap came to his shoulder as he was walking away, holding Jak to his chest.  
  
He turned around to see the boy who had carried her away earlier. He looked particurally angry.  
  
"Do you know who did this? Vash the Stampede?"  
  
"Unfortunantly."  
  
"Then I pin this on you. Another town to your record."  
  
"Oh well. Because I have the reassurance of knowing I didn't do it this time." With that, the Humanoid Typhoon walked out of town, clutching the bandaged woman to his chest as if she was a rag doll.  
  
*****************  
  
"You are such an idiot Knives. I give you the simple task of killing your good for nothing brother, and you can't even do that." the womans voice came from under the hood.  
  
"Excuse me, miss high and mighty." he snarled back. She threw her hood off her face to reveal the ageless beauty in her skin. Minus the large scar grazing the left side of her skull. Her grey eyes shone a never-ending anger, yet a calm reassurance by the days events.  
  
"I love you anyways Knives," she laughed as she wrapped the bandages around his naked chest.  
  
Knives scrunched his face up in pain as she shoved her fingers into the deep side wound and pulled the bullet out of skin, then quickly shoving the bandages up over the hole.  
  
"God woman, you know I hate it when you do that!" he said as hot tears of excruation leaked from his eyes.  
  
"Get over it you big baby. Now, get up, that nuscance of a brother is going to be mad I killed his woman."  
  
"She was mine. He stole her."  
  
"She was his to begins with. You have only been mine. No one else's." She smirked as she leaned over and kissed him.  
  
He started to smile when she broke away and grabbed him under the chin.  
  
"Now, Get up." she said as she pulled him to his feet.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
******************  
  
It had been nearly four days before Jak woke in the dark. She sat up quickly and gave out a sharp shrill of pain.  
  
Vash heard her and jumped out of his sleep. Crawling over, he wrapped her into a tight hug and started crying.  
  
"Good God, thank the lord you are ok." he said as he stroked her hair.  
  
"Ow, you are hurting me you big lump..." she growled.  
  
"Sorry,"  
  
"So, what happened? Why did we leave?" she asked, laying back down.  
  
"Someone tried to kill you, and in the process, destroyed the entire town. Now, I am on a mission to find my idiotic brother." Vash sighed.  
  
"Figures. And I know who the other person was. Hard to believe it was her though." Jak said as she grabbed at the chain around her neck.  
  
"Who was it? Comeon... tell meeee....." Vash begged.  
  
"Ok, I was gonna tell you anyways. Its my sister, Nyra. I swore I lilled her all those years ago. I pulled the damn trigger Vash. I watched her fall over in a pool of blood." She looked at him with troubled eyes.  
  
"Sorry. I can't help you there." he gave a small laugh.  
  
"Don't you laugh at me mister Stampede."  
  
"Now, why would I do that? Now, up ya go, I haven't got a chance to change your bandages yet with all the sleeping you have been doing." he smiled as he held up tape and some siccors.  
  
"Gir. Why me?" she mummbled.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Oh, nothing..."  
  
******************  
  
The two women walked into the smoldering ruins.  
  
One gasped.  
  
The other fell to her knees.  
  
"What did you do this time Vash?" she said as she put her head in her hands.  
  
"Someone is coming!"  
  
A figure melted out of the still hanging dust.  
  
"Can I help you ladies?" the young man asked.  
  
"Yes. I am Meryl Strife, and this is Milly Tompson. We are looking for Vash the Stampede, and were told he lived here, in this town." she said quietly.  
  
"Oh. Him." the boy said, "He left a few days back with his woman. Ya see, these strange people in town came in, and went into their house. Well, went all nice and good and pissed Vash off. He blew the hole town into smitherenes. Then he picked up his woman and left." the boy twisted and bent the entire story, save the fact that they left.  
  
And the girls believed him.  
  
"Meryl, he did it again. He blew up another town." Milly wimpererd.  
  
"He has another woman?" Meryl said shakily.  
  
"Yea, names Jak, er summthin. She has a pretty bounty on her head as well." the man said.  
  
"Meryl, I am so sorry. I know how much you loved him..." Milly said as Meryl broke out into tears.  
  
"Do you know where they went?"  
  
"Headed towards the city of Timberland. A few days drive."  
  
Meryl straightened her shoulders and dried her eyes. "Lets go Milly. We have some driving to do."  
  
"Ok Meryl!"  
  
******************  
  
AN: I could end here, but I am, really bored.....  
  
******************  
  
"Jesus, you are HEAVY Jak..." Vash groaned.  
  
"Well, it wasn't my brilliant idea to leave the freaking town without a car. You nerd." she laughed.  
  
She had been on his back for nearly a day, as she wasn't able to walk to well for very long without cramping up. So he gave her a piggy back ride.  
  
"Hey, Jak?"  
  
"Yea Vashu?"  
  
"Am I hallucinating, or is that a town up there?"  
  
"Seems that way."  
  
"Yey!" With a renewed sense of energy, he took off running toward the town.  
  
"Vashu! Slow down boy! I feel like I am riding a wild thomas!" Jak yelled.  
  
"Can't...*pant* stop.... to.... *pant* hungry!" Vash gasped.  
  
Jak gave a sigh and put her hands on top of his head. "You nerd." she mummbled.  
  
He went streaking across the desert faster than he had ever gone with a person on his back, showing up at a town called Timberland in under 15 minutes.  
  
Setting Jak down on a bench in the center of town, he plopped down and tried to regain his breath.  
  
"Whew! Wasn't that fun?" he laughed.  
  
"Yea. Listen, my legs are bored, walk me over to the food place over there." she said as she hauled herself off the bench. He grabbed her hand as she leaned into his arm.  
  
"VASH THE STAMPEDE." Came a rather angry voice behind the two.  
  
"Uh oh." Vash said in a very small voice.  
  
"What is it?" Jak asked worrily.  
  
Vash slowly spun around on his heel, litterally clinging to poor little Jak. What he saw infront of him could scare the living daylights out of the worst outlaw on the planet.  
  
(Hey wait, he is.....)  
  
"Uh, hi meryl." he siad very quietly.  
  
"YOU DIDN'T WRITE. YOU DIDN'T STAY. YOU LEFT THE HOUSE. I CAME BACK AND BOOM! YOU WERE GONE. G-O-N-E. I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK MISTER. JUST TO SEE YOU HANGING OUT WITH THIS, THIS, THIS..... HOITY TOITY BITCH." she yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
*SMACK!*  
  
"Bitch!" Meryl yelled again.  
  
"No one calls me a bitch. And no one yells at my man." Jak said holding a stinging hand out to her side.  
  
"It's ok Jak. I would have yelled at me....."  
  
"SHUT UP VASHU!" Jak yelled.  
  
"Eep!"  
  
"I cannot believe you buddy. You left me for her?" Meryl said more calmly.  
  
"We were togeather before you were even born." Jak said cooly.  
  
"WAS I TALKING TO YOU?" Meryl yelled at her.  
  
"Noooo. You wernt. But you have scared Vashu shitless." she laughed, wrapping her arms around Vash's stomach.  
  
Vash wimpered in a small voice, "Its true, you scare me Meryl."  
  
"Shut it Vash." she yelled as agelines creased across her face. Vash frowned for a few seconds before he let out a sigh.  
  
"What is it Vash? Why are you looking at me like that?" Meryl shot out with discomfort in her eyes.  
  
"I was just thinking Meryl. What has it been? Almost 2 years? I am looking at you know, and seeing how much 2 years took onto you. And now I think to myself, I can't fall in love with a human. It is impossible." Vash said with a small satisfaction of relief on his face.  
  
"What do you mean Vash?" Meryl asked in a shaky voice.  
  
"We would grow with the years, and you would become an old lady, as I remained youthful and full of energy. You, being human, would eventually have to die, and leave me here on this God forsaken planet to rot in my greif. I don't want that, and I know it would pain you to see me like that from above." he said as a single tear fell onto the dusty earth, making a small splash before being absorbed into the ground. From the single tear grew a single flower, a red geranimum, sprouting up and blooming. Vash looked up from the flower. He had cried his last tear for her, he had given her up, he had promised to himself not to cry again over the single flower.  
  
Meryl stared at him in disbelief as he gave a small smile, grabbed Jak's wrist, and walked away.  
  
She looked back down at the flower. Her flower. It was the last thing she would get out of him, and although she didn't fully understand why it grew as it did, she bent over and snapped the stem, and held the petals up to her face, taking in the beauty. Unbenownst to her, it would be the last time she would ever encounter the Humanoid Typhoon, the heartless jerk, the Legendary Outlaw, the friend.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Ok, Meryl and Milly are out of the story now. I hate it when authors just keep making up more and more and more characters to confuse the hell out of you. Since the re-introduction of Knives and the new introduction of Nyra was a must to the plot, I decided to remove Meryl and Milly from the story. They really didn't have much of a point in my mind. So, I killed them. Not litterally. You get what I mean. And by that little speech Vash gave about him living on in greif, a good example is in Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers, when the Elf chick (Cant think of her damn name at the second) has to leave to elron or something..... Watch it and see.  
  
And if you want a really close represention of what Jak looks like, check out either the cover to the PS2 game XtremeG3 or watch the movie Underworld, and picture the main chick with a bright red jump suit, instead of being all black.  
  
Sweet huh.  
  
Nuclear. 


	13. Chap 13 An all to familiar and unwel...

And I like the dirt that's on your knees....  
  
Woa, that was weird.  
  
I don't own it. Own Jak though.  
  
***Chapter 13***  
  
I had been nothing but silence for the past two days. Jak had occasionally made an attempt to strike up a conversation, only to get a grunt or an evil glare from Vash. He himself was torn up on the inside. He had just broke off communication with the one woman who understood him completely for a woman who couldn't shut up long enough to listen.  
  
He gave a sigh and dropped Jak in the soft, warm sand right where they stood. "We are stopping," he said quietly.  
  
"Fine. And its about damn time you said something," Jak grumbled under her breath.  
  
Vash gave her a cold stare. "Get up, there is a plant nearby," he commanded.  
  
Jak shut her mouth and rose painfully to her feet. She had made little recovery over the past few days, and the long distances were talking a toll on her already battered body.  
  
Not looking back, Vash took off in a random direction. Straight towards a cliff.  
  
"Ump, Vash? Where are we going?" she yelled after him as she hobbled along. Vash stopped at the edge of the cliff and began to smile. Jak bounced up beside him and gawked at the sight.  
  
Below them, wreckage from something massive was strewn out over more than 40 acres of land. "Holy shit, what is it?" she asked in a hushed tone.  
  
Vash smiled. "The past, present, and future of this God-forsaken planet," he said as he let out an almost evil laugh. He reached into his coat and pulled out his glasses, sliding them onto his nose.  
  
"Lets go," he said as he scooped Jak up and slid down the steep cliff. He took off into a dead sprint when his feet hit level ground. Nearing the wreckage, he slowed slightly. Throwing a pair of doors open, he turned and walked left into a darkened hallway.  
  
"Where are we going Vash?" she asked as she felt his body stop moving.  
  
"She will be happy to see us," was his only reply.  
  
Her already impending question was answered as he cracked the door and slid into a room that seemed to glow with a dull greenish tint. Vash set her down on the floor. "I will be right back, don't go anywhere," he said before kissing her softly. Jak smiled as he stood and walked away.  
  
Before her was the huge plant that ran the ship they were in. The huge orb lay dormant, as it had for over 100 years. Jak watched as Vash climbed the steps and stood in front of the beautiful sphere.  
  
"I am home," he said gently as he pressed his cheek to the glass. Jak let out a gasp as the orb jolted to life, illuminating the room. Vash seemed to disappear within the intense light for a few seconds before the light became dulled. Vash walked back down the steps and picked up a truly bewildered Jak. "Come on," he gave her a soft smile and carried her up the stairs.  
  
Jak gave out a audible gasp as a woman melted out of the light and gave a smile. Jak watched Vash's features as he seemed to be talking to her.  
  
'Another plant? I thought you and your counterpart were the only two plants to walk among the humans.'  
  
'She is a strange one. Born after the landing. She as well has a counterpart.'  
  
'Two males, two females. I am to assume hers is with your brother.'  
  
'Correct.'  
  
'Have they managed to produce new life.'  
  
'No, and for the sake of this planet, let it remain that way.'  
  
'But why my child? We must save the plants!'  
  
'My brother took the thought of being the supreme species to heart and wishes to destroy all human life.'  
  
'Then this means the female with him is just as brutal as he. Let them decide if it is good for the species. We left it in your hands. But may I ask, what has happened to this female?'  
  
'Her sister used their form of the ultimate weapon in an attempt to kill her.'  
  
'Those weapons were never meant to be discovered.'  
  
'But no thanks to my brother, they were.'  
  
'Hold old are the two others?'  
  
'Around 115, she is not positive.'  
  
'I see, well, why have you brought her to me?'  
  
'I ask a huge favor from you. The weapon her sister used seems to reverse the healing process. She has steadily lost her motor skills over the past few days. She is getting worse as we speak.'  
  
'And you wish for me to heal her.'  
  
'If it is in your power.'  
  
'Bring her closer.'  
  
Vash nodded to the ancient plant and began to move closer to the glowing orb. Jak had rested her head on Vash's shoulder and fallen fast asleep.  
  
'She is flawless. Perfect.'  
  
'She keeps secrets of her past.'  
  
'It makes no matter. She is a plant, a superior species. I will do your bidding, but stay close, I may need some help at my old age, seeing the condition she is in.'  
  
Vash smiled as Jak rose from his arms slowly and floated awkwardly in the air before the plant. Her body began to twitch and bend as it healed. Vash watched as she arched her back in pain as the plant concentrated on her injuries. Vash let out a moan of utter disbelievement as Jak's eyes snapped open. Her pupils were so tight and small in pain that he wanted to stop the plant from continuing.  
  
But he could not force himself to tell her to quit.  
  
Jak's limp body fell onto the floor with a thud as the plant's green light dimmed completely back into sleep.  
  
'Thank you,' Vash thought quietly. He gave a small smile as the green light seemed to brighten for a mere second before dying back down.  
  
He focused his attention to Jak, who was writhing and twitching in pain as she rolled about the floor. Vash picked up the convulsing form and held her tight, trying to stop the paroxysms.  
  
"You are safe, you are ok now," he said quietly as he sank onto the floor, tears falling from his eyes silently.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vash was nearly blinded by the light as he carried Jak out of the wreckage.  
  
Then he saw it. Something he knew he had destroyed long ago.  
  
"Oh my God," Vash said quietly.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Vash the Stampede."  
  
Vash nearly collapsed as he heard the voice. It was a haunting memory he had managed to lock away in the depths of his mind until that moment.  
  
Vash walked calmly over to a patch of soft sand and laid her down. "I am sorry, but I may not be there to pick you up next time sweetie."  
  
Vash turned as the voice let out a laugh, "You always did have a soft spot, Vash the Stampede," the figure said as he cocked his head to glance at Jak, "This time, I will use it more efficiently."  
  
The next thing Vash saw proved the nightmare. The man began to move closer to Vash, and as the glare from the sun disappeared, the man pushed his long hair out of his face. The man smiled at the look he received from Vash, that of terror, of confusion. Of fear.  
  
Vash took a step backwards and pointed a finger at the looming figure, "No, this isn't right, I watched you die. You made me pull the goddamn trigger."  
  
The gold eyes bore holes through his skin, "I never MADE you pull the trigger, you pulled it on free will. I just gave you a push in the right direction."  
  
Vash only stared at the man. He didn't understand how he had survived the blow. Vash had made sure he died on that mountain, he pulled the trigger himself. His eyes darted around the mans face, telling himself repeatedly that it wasn't true, that this man was a fake.  
  
"I am not a fake, Vash the Stampede," the man said, startling Vash out of his trance, "I am real."  
  
"You are not real, you can't be."  
  
"What if I were to tell you, that my abilities surpass that of yours, that I could bend you to my every will, and there was nothing you could do about it?" the man hissed. Vash felt his arm move under his coat, but before he could think long enough to stop it, his gun was pulled, and pointed at a figure asleep in the sand.  
  
Vash still stared hard at the man. "Why, no, HOW are you alive?"  
  
The man gave a smile of ice, "Have you heard of the saying, 'Heaven wouldn't let me in, and Hell's afraid I'll take over?" the man said with a small laugh. "That is what happened to me, Vash the Stampede. I am trapped in this purgatory until I repent. And like that would ever happen."  
  
Vash felt his fingers reach up and cock the gun. A single tear fell into the sand.  
  
A laugh emanated from the man's throat as Vash pulled the trigger. Vash watched, as if in slow motion, as the bullet flew towards Jak's unprotected head. He screamed out and fell into the soft sand as he watched the impending tragedy. Clamping his eyes shut, he muttered under his breath, "God no, I love her."  
  
Which was exactly what Legato needed. The bullet flew into the sand right to the left of her head with spawned laughter. Vash looked up at Legato to see him laughing. "Still funny Vash. She is better use to me alive." Legato laughed.  
  
Vash wrenched his head sideways to see her still sleeping peacefully, as if nothing ever happened.  
  
"You want to know something, Vash the Stampede. You have to live with me, forever," he put emphasis on the word forever and continued in monotone, " You know why? Because the one person who could truly kill me, died 40 years ago." He finished with a smirk.  
  
Vash began to think of who it was, names and faces began pulsing through his memory, but none seemed to fit. He glanced around, confused.  
  
"Ahh, confusion," Vash heard him speak, "Something humans are so good at. You know of who I speak of, Vash the Stampede."  
  
"Who?" he asked almost immediately.  
  
"Her wasted body lays not far off."  
  
"Jak? But she is alive! She never died..."  
  
"Not Jak, but Jakar. Why do you think she goes by the name Jak?"  
  
"I am still confused," Vash said slowly, trying to make sense of it all.  
  
Legato laughed at his pawns stupidity, "She has no recollection of who she was before she met you. But she sees it in dreams, but makes it out to be a simple nightmare."  
  
"So Jakar is the only person who can destroy you?" Vash asked, slowly making sense of it all.  
  
Legato smiled. "Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Because you can unlock the power that will destroy the evil bred within her sister."  
  
Vash was looking at him with cocked eyes. He couldn't make up his mind on wether or not he was lying or not.  
  
"Why would I lie to you?" Legato asked. "I will leave it up to you. But I need to be going. Until next time, Vash the Stampede."  
  
Legato turned on heal, and before Vash could say more, he had left.  
  
"Vash! I just had the weirdest dream. This giant glowy thingie healed me! It was so weird! Then we went outside, and this really good-looking guy tried to kill me, but he didn't. I dunno, I forget the rest."  
  
Vash looked at her for a few minutes before speaking. "Can you tell me anything about Jakar?" he asked.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"No, Jakar."  
  
"Me."  
  
"Yes, you. Before we met."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, I don't remember anything."  
  
"Nothing at all?"  
  
"No. Nothing. Not even when I dream. Its like I never existed."  
  
Vash snorted and shoved his hands in his pockets. Something cold hit his hand. Pulling it out slowly, he stared at it. A beautiful necklace in the shape of an ancient symbol from Earth's history representing an ahnk.  
  
"Where did you get that?" Jak asked quietly.  
  
"I don't know, it wasn't in their earlier." he said as he thought back. But thinking, could it have been Legato who put it in there? "Only you hold the power," he whispered quietly.  
  
"Vash, I need to know where you got that." Jak asked quietly, moving from her spot, not paying attention to the fact she could move around freely without pain.  
  
"I really don't know, but I think it has to do with you."  
  
"Damn fucking straight it has to do with me. I got rid of that son-of-a- bitch years ago. Why it popped up now, is beyond me. Why you have it is even farther beyond my grasp," Jak said quietly, loosing the once cheerfulness in her voice, replacing it with coldness and hatred.  
  
Then, it dawned on Vash. "Jak, we need to talk. Now."  
  
*************************************  
  
This chapter was a little shorter. And I don't know if I like how it came out, but I will leave it up to you. Do you like Legato coming back? Do you like me dragging Jak's real past back into this? Drop me a review, and if you flame, make it constructive. And I am really sorry I am making Jak a Mary Sue. I will try to stray from that in later chapters.  
  
I have two different versions of the rest of the story, and depending on your reviews will shape the ending, so you had better review!  
  
REVIEW~or I shall smote you. I like that word, it isn't even a word. I made up a word. Sweet.  
  
Loss of Innocence. Formally Nuclear Pudding. 


End file.
